


Summer Somethings

by TrustDivineChaos



Series: The Boy Across the Street [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Jackson is no longer the Kanima, can he and Isaac really be together? They've got the entire summer to figure that out. </p>
<p>*Note: takes place in the time between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really is a true continuation of the first part of this series. I would recommend reading that part first if you haven't already.

Upon waking the following day, Isaac did as planned and went to see Derek.

When he arrived at the broken down house, he was surprised to see a very peculiar bit of graffiti on Derek’s door. The Hales explained to Isaac that it was no random act of vandalism. The symbol was a sign, a sign that a pack of alphas was coming. Isaac struggled to wrap his head around that. Were they coming after Derek and the other young werewolves in Beacon Hills? If they were, he imagined that that couldn’t be a good thing. He knew that alphas were noticeably stronger and fiercer than other werewolves. Facing a whole pack of them would certainly be dangerous. 

However, rather than try to formulate a plan or figure out what was going on, Derek decided to do nothing, for now. In fact, he even went so far as to paint over his door to keep the symbol a secret from everyone else. He made Isaac promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone about it, especially Scott. Although Isaac was suspicious of Derek’s behaviour, he reluctantly agreed to keep the information to himself. There were other things to worry about anyway. 

With the alpha pack situation placed on the back burner, Derek wanted to turn his attention to another matter. Now that Jackson had become a proper werewolf, he’d need to be taught a few things. 

Lydia had taken Jackson home the night before, but not before Derek had instructed Jackson to come find him in the morning. 

Although Jackson didn’t like taking orders from anyone, he’d obediently made his way to Derek’s house shortly after waking up. 

Isaac stared at Jackson, watching his every movie, only averting his eyes when Jackson looked his way. Although Isaac was relieved that Jackson had survived, after the events of last night, he very much believed that whatever the two of them had shared, whatever they’d started, was surely over. Jackson would be with Lydia. Isaac couldn’t deny the bitter taste of jealousy the thought left in his mouth, but he’d swallow his feelings; he’d keep them to himself. 

Derek wasted no time getting down to business. Scott had arrived behind Jackson and, with all of them there, Derek was ready to start Jackson’s training. 

Isaac thought Jackson should have been able to rest a few days first, but he said nothing. If Derek wanted to rush into training, he’d be the one to deal with the consequences. 

The plan was to teach Jackson the ropes the same way Derek had taught Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. He’d give him the barebones of knowledge he’d need to survive, train him how to fight and utilize his new skills, and, more importantly, how to control them. That’d be it though. Keeping secrets was second nature to Derek. This was something they all knew. 

“Isaac!” Derek snapped Isaac back to the present. His mind had been wandering, as he wanted to be anywhere but there. Being around Jackson this soon after the emotional rollercoaster of last night was more than he could handle. The longer he was around him, the more uncomfortable he felt. 

“Did you hear what I said?”

Isaac stared back at Derek unapologetically, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to repeat himself. 

“I said I want you to spar with Jackson, help him practice with his new abilities.”

Isaac stood with his arms crossed. He’d thought Derek had understood that he had feelings for Jackson, and that last night had been rather traumatizing for him. Apparently he was wrong. As usual, Derek was more interested in his own needs than anyone else’s. 

“And I want you to help me look for Erica and Boyd, act like you actually care about your pack. But neither of us are going to get what we want, right?”

It was true that Isaac was concerned about Erica and Boyd’s whereabouts. However, that surely wasn’t the only reason for his impertinent outburst.

Shaking his head, Isaac turned and walked away. He didn’t want to be there and as far as he was concerned, he didn’t need to be. 

As he was leaving, he heard Derek calling his name. He also heard Peter throw out a smart ass comment of his own. “Teenagers. So emotional. I’ll never understand why you choose them to make up your pack.”

Isaac hadn’t gotten very far before he heard footsteps behind him and someone else calling out his name.

“Isaac! Come back.”

“I can’t right now, Scott.”

“I’ll help you look for Boyd and Erica, if that’s what you want.”

Isaac stopped walking and turned to face Scott. He hadn’t expected that Scott’d come after him, but that wasn’t going to change his mind. He wasn’t going to help train Jackson. He couldn’t act like nothing had happened, not today. 

“Thank you, but I still can’t go back there.”

“Why not? Is it because of Jackson?” Scott hesitated briefly before continuing. “Is it because of what happened between you two?”

Isaac was surprised that Scott knew there’d been anything between him and Jackson. Isaac hadn’t talked to Scott about it. Derek knew, but not about everything. Had Derek told Scott? Doubtful. Perhaps Scott had just sensed something had changed; perhaps he’d noticed the way Isaac had been acting, especially the night before. Ultimately, Isaac didn’t really mind that Scott had figured it out. He trusted Scott, and because of that, he wouldn’t deny his reason for leaving. 

“A lot changed last night” replied Isaac, calmly. “I just need some time to…” his voice broke. He definitely wasn’t ready for this. His emotions were still very raw, and he didn’t want to be vulnerable like that in front of everyone. He hoped that Scott would understand that. 

He cleared his throat before trying again. “I need time to accept what happened, and the way things are now, the way they’re going to be.”

“I’ll bet you’re not the only one who feels that way, Isaac.” Last night had surely taken its toll on all of them. “Take all the time you need. I’ll deal with Derek.”

Isaac offered back a timid smile in thanks. Scott’s kindness never ceased to amaze him. Although Isaac wasn’t much for talking about his feelings, if he ever decided that he was ready to talk about them, he’d probably go to Scott. 

*******

Meanwhile, back at Derek’s, the Hales were having a rather useless disagreement, or so Jackson thought. First Isaac had left, and then Scott, meaning Jackson was now alone with Derek and Peter who were bickering about God only knows what. Jackson’s patience was running thin.

“Excuse me. I didn’t come here to listen to you two argue with each other.”

Before Derek could snap, his patience was also being sorely tested today, Scott had returned, though absent Isaac. 

Jackson couldn’t deny that he was somewhat disappointed to see that Isaac wasn’t with him. Jackson had yet to have a chance to talk to Isaac since the crazy events of the past twenty-four hours. They certainly needed to talk about it, not just about what had happened, but what _would_ happen now that Jackson was no longer the Kanima. Having assumed that a happy ending wasn’t possible, and seeing no way to save Jackson, the two boys had agreed to stay away from each other. Whatever they’d started would simply never get to be explored. There would have been no time or point. 

But now things were different. Jackson had been saved. Perhaps they could pick up right where they’d left off; see what happens. That’s what Jackson wanted. He assumed Isaac would feel the same way. That was why he set his mind on finding Isaac as soon as he was finished the day’s work with Derek.

*******

It had been a long day and not a particularly fun one. Jackson couldn’t stand being beaten. In athletics, he rarely was. Today had been a different story. Not only had he had his ass handed to him several times, but it had been Scott who’d done most of the ass-kicking. 

For the first few hours, Jackson had argued with them. He didn’t see how competing with Scott and Derek or running their stupid little obstacle course was supposed to help him. But he _was_ getting better, quicker, and stronger. His reflexes were improving and he was starting to discover the best ways to use his new abilities. So, as much as he didn’t like the process, it _did_ seem to be helping. 

Still, by the end of the day, he was more than happy to leave. He was extremely grateful for his new healing powers because without them he would have been incredibly sore to say the least. 

After leaving Derek’s, Jackson went home to take a quick shower, to wash off the sweat and grime of the day. 

Towelling off in his room, Jackson looked out his window at the house across the street. It looked dark, deserted, but Jackson knew better. He knew that there was still one person who called it home. He only wondered when that lone occupant would return. Or perhaps he was already there, hiding in the dark. 

Throwing on some clean clothes, Jackson made his way across the street to the Lahey house. Finding the door locked, Jackson improvised. In fact, he did just what Isaac had done when he’d faced a similar situation at Jackson’s house not so long ago.

*******

It had been a long day for Isaac and he hadn’t really accomplished anything. He’d spent most of the day wandering, trying to settle his mind, to compose himself, to figure out what he was going to do. All he’d managed to do was get more frustrated. There were no easy answers. 

Exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep and escape reality for a while, Isaac finally went home.

The last thing Isaac expected to find when he opened his bedroom door was Jackson. Yet, there he was. 

Jackson was reclining casually on Isaac’s bed with his hands behind his head. 

Isaac’s breath caught in his throat and his heart began to pound in his chest. Beyond flustered, all Isaac could do was stare at the other boy. He didn’t even really hear what Jackson was saying. 

“It’s about time you showed up. Had you taken much longer, I might not have been awake anymore.”

Isaac’s mind was spinning. Some part of him registered the fact that his window was open and that that was how Jackson must have got in. Isaac had climbed in and out of Jackson’s room in a similar fashion before. Still, this realization wasn’t the main thing on his mind. Jackson was in his room. The man he’d practically had to run away from this morning was now sitting right in front of him. Isaac would look like a fool if he was to leave now, but he didn’t want to be alone in a room with Jackson. It was too tempting. 

“You need to go.” That was all he’d managed to say.

“Why? I’d say we have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” Jackson moved forward, perching on the edge of the bed now. 

Isaac agreed that there was much for them to discuss, but he wasn’t ready to have that conversation yet. He wasn’t sure he ever would be. As far as he was concerned, he already knew how it would go. Jackson would confirm that their earlier agreement would still stand. When they thought Jackson was going to die, Jackson had made Isaac promise to stay away from him. That’s what Isaac would have to do now. The only difference was that Jackson would still be there; Isaac would still have to see him around school and around town. He might even have to watch Jackson with Lydia again. Knowing that was what made all of this so painful for him. He knew he’d never get what he wanted. Jackson had been given a second chance and there was no way he’d want to waste it on Isaac. That was how Isaac saw it and that was why he didn’t want to have that conversation.

“Get out of my room, Jackson.” It took all Isaac had to keep his voice steady. Unfortunately, Jackson wasn’t really listening, nor did he notice Isaac’s clenched fists and shallow breathing. 

“We could always save the talking for later, do something more fun instead.” Jackson raised himself up off the bed and lined up in front of Isaac. He hooked a finger into one of Isaac’s belt loops, pulling him closer, making the distance between them even less. He reached up, cupping his hand behind Isaac’s ear. His fingers, laced in Isaac’s hair, kneaded hungrily at the scalp beneath them. 

Isaac closed his eyes, getting lost in Jackson’s touch. He wanted it; he wanted it badly. He wanted to touch Jackson, but he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Isaac simply couldn’t let himself give in. He had to fight his urges. He couldn’t accept that Jackson would still choose him; especially not now that he knew Lydia still loved him. Isaac tried to convince himself that Jackson was just teasing him, toying with him. He was too afraid to accept any alternatives. He didn’t want to fall back in with Jackson only to be hurt again. And he wasn’t ready to believe that that’s not what would happen.

Before things could go any further, Isaac managed to breathe one word. “Don’t.” It came out as little more than a whisper, but Jackson still heard him. 

Isaac had opened his eyes as he’d voiced his one-word plea, and in doing that, he saw the look of disbelief that flashed on Jackson’s face. That one word, as simple as it was, seemed to have offended Jackson quite deeply. Isaac hadn’t expected such a reaction. It just added to his ever building confusion when it came to everything related to Jackson and what ever it was they had or might still have.

Jackson let go of Isaac and took a step back. He was angry and didn’t understand why Isaac was pushing him away. Was that why he’d left Derek’s earlier too? To get away from him? It didn’t make any sense. Unfortunately, Jackson was in no mood to argue right now, and it seemed like Isaac wasn’t either. He had better things he could be doing (or so he told himself) and besides that, he hated being rejected. 

“Fine. Fuck you. But don’t try and tell me you don’t want this.”

Jackson left without another word. Isaac listened until he heard the front door slam before he let out the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. 

Without turning, he pushed his bedroom door closed behind him, and leaned against it once it clicked shut. He slid down to the ground; his hands landed in his lap. Jackson was right. The evidence was plain beneath Isaac’s hands. He wanted Jackson. He just couldn’t believe that Jackson still wanted him. The seeds of doubt, however, had been planted in his mind. Maybe he was wrong.

Shaking his head, he let out a sigh and a curse. He didn’t know what to think anymore.

Isaac was tired of over-thinking this, tired of second guessing himself, tired of being so confused. He desperately hoped that with sleep he could finally find some relief. 

*******

Jackson was reclining casually on Isaac’s bed with his hands behind his head. He greeted Isaac with a devilish grin, which Isaac mirrored in return. 

Kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the hook behind the door, Isaac climbed onto the bed. He stopped at the foot of the mattress to pull off their socks. Moving on, he crawled up the bed, keeping Jackson’s legs between his own, until he was kneeling around Jackson’s hips.

Jackson just smiled at Isaac, waiting for him to make the first move. 

Placing his hands on Jackson’s chest, Isaac leaned down, bringing their faces close together. Isaac flicked his tongue out to tease the other boy’s perfect, wet lips. 

Jackson tried to pull up to kiss Isaac properly, but Isaac dodged the action and instead buried his mouth in the crook between Jackson’s neck and collarbone. He lapped at the soft skin, and planted kisses up and along his jaw.

Jackson closed his eyes and brought a hand up to the back of Isaac’s head, holding it close to him. 

Isaac, unable to pull the collar of Jackson’s shirt any lower, sat back up to remove the garment all together, to free the beautiful flesh hiding beneath it. Jackson tugged at Isaac’s top, encouraging him to remove it as well. Within seconds they were both shirtless; their shirts thrown together on the floor. 

Isaac resumed kissing Jackson’s chest, but before he could dip any lower, Jackson grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him up for a proper kiss. Their lips parted, allowing their tongues to explore deeper. 

Breaking apart, though not before one last lip-smacking kiss, Isaac inched back a bit so he could lean down and attend to Jackson’s lean and muscular body. He rubbed his hands over the firm chest and torso, tweaking the nipples slightly as he ran his hands over Jackson’s pecks. Hands moving lower, Isaac found the next obstacle: more clothing. 

With relative ease, Isaac was able to undo Jackson’s jeans and shimmy them low enough to make Jackson’s crotch more accessible. Once the pants were out of the way, all that stood between Isaac and what he wanted was a thin pair of boxer briefs. 

He nuzzled his face into the glorious vee where Jackson’s hip and groin met. Jackson smelled of sweat and soap; he even had a hint of leather in his scent thanks to the fine interior of his precious Porsche.

Isaac wanted to do more than just breathe in the aroma; he wanted to devour it. He wanted to taste every inch of skin Jackson had to offer. 

Wasting no more time, Isaac pulled out Jackson’s dick and sucked it in between his rosy lips. He heard a hitch in Jackson’s breath as he enveloped his member in his warm, wet mouth. 

As he bobbed up and down, teasing the head with his tongue, Isaac snaked his free hand down between his legs to knead at his own growing erection. 

Both boys were soon hard and eager to do more with each other. 

Isaac pulled up and off of Jackson with a pop, causing both of them to smile. 

Rolling on to his hip, Isaac quickly pulled off his pants and boxers and threw them with the rest of the clothes on the floor. 

Returning his attention to Jackson, he glanced up to meet the boy’s gaze; a playful grin spread on his face. Isaac placed his hands on Jackson’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach in one quick motion. 

Isaac chuckled when he heard Jackson grunt as his face hit the pillow beneath him. Surely, Jackson wasn’t used to being manhandled like that. A part of him must have liked it though, liked Isaac taking control, because he neither did nor said anything to prove otherwise. He merely wrapped his arms around the pillow and waited for Isaac to continue. 

Grabbing hold of the waist bands of both Jackson’s pants and boxer briefs, Isaac swiftly pulled them off and tossed them to the side. Finally, they were both completely free and naked.

Isaac took a moment to admire this side of Jackson. The subtle curve of his spine, the smooth muscles along his back, and that perfect, round ass; it was beautiful. 

Taking the soft flesh of Jackson’s cheeks in either of his hands, Isaac bent down; he wanted to try something new. 

He started by placing a solid kiss onto the one cheek. He lightly nipped at it with his teeth, only to pass his tongue over the area a moment later. 

Continuing to squeeze Jackson’s rear, Isaac brought his face inwards, hovering just above Jackson’s crack. 

He hesitated slightly, not knowing whether Jackson would approve of what he wanted to do or not, before finally diving in. He trailed his tongue, slowly, from the top of the crack right down to the base of Jackson’s scrotum. 

Isaac didn’t need to ask Jackson if he’d liked it or not. The muffled sound he’d made into the pillow was all he needed to hear to know that Jackson had enjoyed it. He’d been surprised, sure, but he definitely liked it. Isaac liked it too. 

Now that his doubts had subsided, Isaac lapped at Jackson’s hole more thoroughly. The way it caused Jackson to writhe beneath him, the gasps and moans coming out of his mouth, gave Isaac a head rush. It also made his dick achingly hard. 

Shifting his weight on the bed, Isaac moved to run his tongue up along Jackson’s spine. Reaching his neck, Isaac’s licks turned to kisses all the way up and over to the shell of Jackson’s ear. 

Lying down on top of him, Isaac’s dick lined up perfectly with Jackson’s ass. He leaned into him, pressing their bodies against each other. 

Had Isaac not had his head up near Jackson’s face, he may have missed hearing the word that escaped from the boy’s lips. It came out as little more than a whine, but the need and want in Jackson’s voice was clear. 

All he said was please. 

Isaac was flushed with excitement. “Jackson?” He needed to hear him say it again, needed to hear him say what he wanted.

“Please, fuck me.”

Isaac kissed Jackson’s shoulder as he pushed back up onto his knees. 

Despite the fact that he’d spent plenty of time wetting Jackson’s hole with his tongue, he wanted to make sure Jackson was properly prepared.

The first time they’d slept together, they hadn’t taken the time to loosen Isaac up or make things slightly easier by using lube. It had hurt, most definitely. It was only thanks to Isaac’s werewolf healing abilities that he’d been able to enjoy the experience despite the raw, rough penetration. Jackson now had those same powers. However, considering it was his first time, Isaac wanted him to feel as much pleasure as possible, not pain.

He grabbed a bottle of lube out of his bedside table and squirted a generous amount on both his cock and Jackson’s crack. 

Distantly, Isaac heard a phone ringing.

Dropping the bottle to the side, Isaac rubbed around and into Jackson’s hole. He probed gently with one finger first before slowly adding a second. 

Again, Isaac heard a phone ringing, though louder now. 

Convinced that Jackson was ready enough, Isaac removed his fingers. He took hold of his cock and pressed the head between Jackson’s cheeks, teasing at his entrance. Jackson moaned beneath him and began to push his ass back into Isaac. He seemed to be getting impatient with all the teasing. He wanted Isaac inside him, and Isaac was happy to oblige. 

He lined the head of his dick up with Jackson’s hole and, using his thumb, he gingerly pushed it in.

Then he heard the phone ring right beside him. 

Isaac sat up in bed with a gasp, having been woken up so abruptly. He grabbed the phone off the table and answered it mechanically. 

“Hello?” His voice was groggy. His whole head felt foggy. He was disoriented and it took him a moment before he realized that he was alone.

“Fuck” he swore, not thinking about the fact that he still had the phone to his ear. It had been awhile since he last had a dream like that. It had been so vivid, felt so real. Isaac looked down to see his dick straining against his shorts. At least that much had been real. 

He was snapped back to the present as he finally registered Scott’s voice on the other end of the phone. After assuring him that he was fine and getting him to repeat what he’d said, Isaac told Scott he’d meet up with him in an hour. It was a new day and there were things to be done. 

“I just have to handle something here first, but I won’t be long.” The dream was still fresh in his mind. With that kind of mental image, he’d find release in no time. With a quick shower and some fresh clothes, he’d be up and on his way.

“You sure you’re okay?” Scott inquired from the other end of the phone.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.” Two lies. Isaac was not fine, and that dream was most certainly not nothing. At the very least, it made it abundantly clear that no matter how much Isaac tried to avoid Jackson, to deny the possibility that they could be together, there was no escaping how Jackson made him feel. Whether it was just lust or maybe something more, Isaac wanted to be with Jackson. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to stop fighting that, to stop being afraid of being hurt again. Perhaps it was time for him to take a risk and give in to his urges. How else would he ever discover if there could really be something between them?


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac stood behind the bleachers. He still wasn’t thrilled that he’d agreed to this. 

Earlier in the day, Isaac had met with Scott. His friend had explained that, because he’d be taking summer school, he wouldn’t be able to help with Jackson as much as Derek had wanted him to. This meant that Isaac would have to be involved whether he liked it or not. Scott really needed to get his grades up and he was determined to do that. He did feel bad though, for asking Isaac to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“I’ll help out as much as I can” Scott promised. “And I want to help you look for Erica and Boyd too.” 

Isaac believed that Scott really did want to help, be he also understood how important it was that Scott focus on his studies over the summer. As much as Isaac still felt somewhat reluctant to be around Jackson, their brief interaction the night before had made him start to second guess whether things were really over. The only way to find out for sure though was to talk to Jackson. One way or another, he’d figure out where they really stood. However, first he’d have to help Derek with his training. 

Jackson and Derek were waiting on the field for Isaac. From where he stood behind the bleachers, Isaac could already hear the other two arguing. 

“He’s not going to come” Jackson snapped. “I don’t know why we’re still waiting here.”

“He’ll be here. Scott said he would.”

“Oh! Scott said he would?” Jackson’s words were sharp and dripping with sarcasm. “I didn’t know Scott held such power over all his friends. Does he tell you what to do too, Derek? Do you obey his every command?”

Isaac knew things were about to get ugly; he could see the way Derek was tensed, ready to lunge at any moment. Knowing that his presence would hopefully prevent things from getting physical, Isaac walked out in to the open. 

Derek saw him first, thankfully. Perhaps he’d even sensed him earlier by smell or sound. Either way, he knew Isaac had arrived and that that meant they could finally get to work.

Jackson was clearly surprised to see Isaac, and he didn’t seem especially pleased that he had come. He seemed annoyed. 

“I guess you really are Scott’s obedient, little puppy.”

Isaac was unfazed by Jackson’s insult. He could tell that Jackson was just frustrated and dealing with his emotions in the way that was easiest for him: with hostility.

“How bout I back over there and let you two take your frustrations out on each other? I’m sure that would be fun to watch.” Isaac knew that the only way to match Jackson’s attitude was to be just as sassy in return.

Jackson glared at him. Isaac had expected that reaction. He hadn’t, however, anticipated what Derek would say.

“Actually, it’s you two who are going to fight. It’ll be good practice.” Derek, though he would never admit it, was very concerned about the alpha pack that had apparently arrived in Beacon Hills. Other than marking his door, they hadn’t yet revealed themselves. But they would, Derek was sure of that, and he wanted his betas to be ready to fight once they did. “Jackson, I want you to take a swing at Isaac. Try to hit him before he dodges it.”

Isaac turned to Derek, dumbfounded. “Are you serious?” Isaac thought the idea was a complete joke. Not only was it a bad idea given the complicated feelings between the two of them, but it also seemed like a stupid way to train Jackson. “What the hell is that going to accomplish, Derek? There’s more to being a werewolf than just fighting. Don’t you think –” Before Isaac could continue ranting at Derek, he suddenly found himself being slammed into the ground. He’d been so worked up and focused on Derek that he hadn’t noticed Jackson growing increasingly impatient beside him. Isaac also didn’t see Jackson lunge forward to tackle him to the ground. 

Isaac landed hard, but he was still able to react quickly. Jackson wound his arm back and punched down towards Isaac’s face. Isaac dodged the strike and grabbed Jackson’s wrist before he could pull back again. Isaac also reached up with his free hand to catch Jackson’s other fist before he could take a swing with that one. Then, using his legs and hips, Isaac bucked Jackson up and flipped him over onto his back. Isaac now sat straddling Jackson’s waist, leaning over him, and pinning his shoulders to the ground. The whole scene had happened in a matter of seconds. Each move was sharp and accurate. Like a well choreographed dance, every step was perfectly timed and executed. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Isaac snapped.

“Me? What’s wrong with you?” Jackson struggled beneath Isaac as he voiced the question that had been bothering him. “Why is it so hard for you to be around me?”

“Because you made me promise to stay away from you.”

“That was when we thought I was going to die.”

“You _did_ die!”

“Yeah, but clearly I came back.”

“Thanks to Lydia.”

In the heat of the moment, the two of them went back and forth, exchanging words quickly and honestly. Isaac’s mention of Lydia, however, caused Jackson to pause before continuing. The two also had stopped struggling against each other. 

“What’s your point?”

Isaac sat up on his haunches, letting go of Jackson’s shoulders, but still kept his ankles locked under Jackson’s thighs. Before Isaac was able to answer the question, Jackson pressed on, trying to figure it out by himself.

“Are you jealous of her? For what? For saving me? You were there too. Why does it matter what she did?”

“Because you love her.” As Isaac spoke these words, you could hear the sadness in his voice.

“And that’s why…” Understanding suddenly dawned on Jackson. He shook his head in frustration. “You’re an idiot.” Jackson shoved Isaac off of him and pushed himself up off the ground. “You think that because I still love her that that means I want to get back together with her?” Truthfully, Jackson _did_ love Lydia, a part of him always would. The other night, Jackson had asked Lydia if she still loved him, because he feared she would hate him for all the things he’d done as the Kanima. Although he no longer saw himself being with Lydia, they both knew that they deserved better, he still cared for her and hoped that she would still care about him. Apparently Isaac didn’t understand that two people could continue to love each other even if they weren’t in love with each other anymore.

“If you’d let me talk to you last night, rather than just sending me away, I could have told you that she and I aren’t getting back together.”

Isaac had stood up while Jackson was talking. He felt foolish. He’d made things tense and complicated when all of that could have been avoided had he just let Jackson talk. He hung his head, unable to meet Jackson’s eyes. Isaac needed to think. He needed a moment to clear his head and figure out what to say. Running a hand over his head, letting out a sigh, Isaac slowly turned and began to walk away. He just needed a minute. 

“For fuck's sake” Jackson sighed. He was getting really tired of Isaac constantly trying to avoid addressing the issue between them. As far as Jackson was concerned, Isaac was being completely ridiculous. The fact that Jackson continued to persevere, however, that he refused to give up, showed just how much Isaac really meant to him. He wasn’t prepared to let Isaac walk away, not that easily.

As Jackson started off to follow Isaac, Derek grabbed his arm to stop him. “Look. You two need to sort this out because right now neither of you can focus and you’re no good to me distracted.”

“And I need you to understand that whether or not I’m useful to you is the least of my concern right now.” Jackson pulled his arm out of Derek’s grasp and continued to storm off in the direction Isaac had gone. Normally, Jackson was quite intimidated by, or even scared of Derek (not that he would ever admit that), but over the last couple days, he’d been more of his snappy, borderline disrespectful self. Whether that was because he was a true werewolf now, or because he was a too preoccupied with Isaac to even worry about Derek, he wasn’t sure. Either way, it seemed as though Jackson didn’t fear his alpha as much as he used to. 

When Jackson arrived in the parking lot, he found that Isaac hadn’t actually wandered too far. Isaac had stopped walking and was leaning calmly against Jackson’s Porsche.

“Get off my car.”

“Jackson I –”

“Get off. My car.”

Isaac stood up and watched as Jackson walked over, unlocked his car, and got in behind the wheel. _Is he just going to leave?_ Isaac wondered. He got his answer seconds later when Jackson leaned over, pushed open the passenger side door, and told Isaac to get in. 

He did as he was told.

Once they were both seated, captured in the silence of the car, Jackson began again.

“I’m gonna try and say this as plainly as I can so that there’s no way you’ll misunderstand me.”

“Jackson, I’m sorry, I –”

“Shut up.” Jackson had had enough and didn’t want to give Isaac a chance to get all worked up and emotional again. He wanted to get right to the point and finally set things straight. “I like you. Despite the fact that sometimes you’re extremely irritating, I like you. And I want to be with you. Not Lydia. Just you. What I need to know if whether or not you want to be with me too. It’s a simple yes or no question.”

As far as Isaac was concerned, it wasn’t as simple as that, but then again, maybe he was just over thinking things. So, despite his inner doubts and protests, Isaac would give Jackson the simple answer he wanted.

“Yes, I do want to be with you.”

Jackson smiled and started the engine. “Good answer.”

They didn’t talk too much more during the brief drive home, but it was clear that they both had relaxed more and were starting to feel comfortable together again.

After pulling into his driveway, Jackson started to walk up to the front door. He’d expected Isaac to follow him, but when he glanced over his shoulder he saw that Isaac had turned to go the other direction.

“Don’t you wanna come in?”

Laughing slightly, Isaac sighed. “Not today.” Although he knew he’d definitely enjoy himself were he to go inside with Jackson, Isaac thought it’d be best to wait. So far, their relationship had been practically defined by impulsiveness. Now that they’d been given a second chance to explore their feelings for one another, Isaac wanted to take things a little slower. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stick to that plan, but he at least wanted to try. However, Jackson certainly wasn’t going to make it easy for him to do that. 

Isaac had turned his back to Jackson and begun to walk away. He’d only made it a couple steps, however, when Jackson caught him. Jackson walked up behind Isaac, slipped his arms around him, and started to rub his hands across Isaac’s stomach. Isaac could feel Jackson’s breath on his cheek as Jackson leaned in behind him and whispered in his ear. “Are you sure about that?”

Isaac closed his eyes, losing himself in Jackson’s touch for a moment. Somehow, he managed to regain his senses and resist the urge to drag Jackson’s hands just a little bit lower. Slowly pulling Jackson’s hands off his body, Isaac turned to face him. “No, I’m not sure,” he said with a laugh. “But we really shouldn’t.”

Jackson was disappointed, but he wasn’t going to push the issue. He’d already won one battle that day. That would have to be good enough for now. “You know where to find me when you change your mind.” Jackson smiled lasciviously at Isaac. He then turned, made his way back to the front door, and went inside.

Isaac had to laugh at the situation. Not only had he turned down the chance to fool around with Jackson, but he also really hadn’t imagined things going the way that they had that day. Seeing Jackson again had gone much better than expected. Some of Isaac’s earlier doubts and insecurities still lingered, but he felt far better than he had the last couple days. And who knows, he thought, maybe he and Jackson really could have a future together. Crazier things had happened, especially in Beacon Hills. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought this was supposed to be hard.” Jackson teased. 

“I can make it harder, if that’s what you want.” Isaac replied.

The two boys were in good spirits. After finally clearing the air a few days ago, Isaac and Jackson had decided that they wanted to do a little bit of training without Derek. Grudgingly, the alpha agreed to let them try it on their own. 

It was Isaac’s idea that they meet at the lacrosse field to test Jackson’s reflexes and senses. They’d started by testing his hearing. Isaac had walked down the field, farther and farther away from Jackson, seeing how far he could get before Jackson couldn’t hear him talking anymore. Jackson had done very well. Isaac had managed to get all the way to the other net and Jackson still could hear him. 

After that, they moved on to testing Jackson’s sight and his reflexes. Isaac had told Jackson to stand in net with a goalie’s stick and to try to stop every shot that he took. Even though Jackson wasn’t normally a goalie, with his new abilities, he found the task extremely easy. Luckily, Isaac came up with a sneaky way to make the game more challenging.

Holding his stick with one hand, the ball resting in the pocket, Isaac slipped his hand down to his groin. The action had its intended effect. Jackson’s gaze lowered as he watched Isaac fondle himself through his jeans. Having successfully distracted Jackson, Isaac took his shot.

Acting fast, Jackson dodged the ball, but wasn’t quick enough to catch it. 

“You could have hit me!” Jackson exclaimed. 

“But I didn’t. And now we know what you need to practice.” Jackson would need to learn how to stay focused even when faced with numerous distractions. He’d be no good in a fight otherwise. Isaac wasn’t overly concerned about Jackson’s ability to focus, however, because he knew that they both had had plenty of experience with facing distractions while playing sports over the years. Isaac’s lewd gesture wasn’t the type of distraction Jackson would typically face in any serious situation. 

“Let’s try something else now,” continued Isaac. So far they’d tested hearing and sight, but that still left three other senses to work with. 

Isaac dropped the lacrosse stick and walked toward Jackson. He stopped when he was only a foot away from the other boy. “Close your eyes.”

Jackson was about to ask why, but decided against it. There was no point. It would probably just lead to another disagreement. Therefore, he did as instructed. 

“Now, take a deep breath through your nose; concentrate on my scent.” 

Jackson inhaled deeply, easily capturing Isaac’s scent. Although he and Isaac had spent some time together over the last few days, they had somehow restrained themselves from giving into their lustful urges. However, the more they were together, the more difficult it was becoming for them to resist temptation. Now that they were standing so close, and Jackson had not only the vision of Isaac touching himself, but the smell of him filling his head as well, Jackson couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Smacking his hand into Isaac’s chest, Jackson grabbed the boy’s shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss. 

Isaac lingered for only a brief second before he pulled away, smiling. “I said smell, not touch.” 

Before Jackson could grab him again, Isaac began to walk away. 

Still facing Jackson, walking backwards, Isaac explained the new task. “Wait till I’m out of sight, then come find me. Use my scent to track me.” Isaac wasn’t sure it would work, but he figured it was worth a try. In his brief time as a werewolf, tracking had come in handy a couple times. It was a good skill to have. 

Jackson also doubted whether he’d actually be able to find Isaac by scent alone. One way or another, he would find him though; he was eager to get his hands on Isaac again. 

As instructed, Jackson waited until Isaac was out of sight before he took off running after him. He thought that maybe he’d be able to catch Isaac before he could get too far away. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Jackson, Isaac had also started running the second he slipped behind the bleachers. 

When Jackson reached the spot where he’d last seen Isaac, he disappointingly realized that Isaac was no where in sight and that he’d left no discernible clues as to which direction he’d headed in. Jackson kissed his teeth in frustration. There was always a chance that he could just stumble upon Isaac’s hiding spot, but it could take hours for that to happen. He could try calling Isaac’s phone, use his hearing to pick out where the sound comes from, but Isaac probably would have just put his phone on silent to prevent Jackson from cheating like that. Therefore, the only real option was tracking. Although Jackson wasn’t confident he’d be able to do it, he had to try.

Closing his eyes, Jackson tried to remember Isaac’s scent. It was actually easier to do than he’d thought. He could remember Isaac’s smell and the feel of his lips as well. Jackson smiled at the memory. The thought of repeating that kiss was a great motivator for Jackson to find Isaac. 

Doing his best to focus on Isaac’s scent, Jackson opened his eyes. At first, he wasn’t really sure what to do next or how he would be able to locate that scent in the air. He started to walk, slowly, in a semicircle, passing all the directions that Isaac could have gone. 

Just when he was about to give up, he caught it; he caught Isaac’s scent. It was faint, but Jackson was fairly sure he could tell that it was coming from the direction of the school. He hesitated, however, before heading that way. He wondered if maybe he wasn’t really picking up Isaac’s trial, but rather was just making the natural association between Isaac and the school. Still, it was the only place where he thought he could smell Isaac, so he’d have to give it a shot. 

As he got closer to the school, he felt as though the scent was getting stronger, but, then again, he thought, maybe he was just imagining things. Jackson found it very stranger to rely on his sense of smell; it was a very difficult thing to do.

When Jackson finally entered the building (it was open for the students who were taking summer school), he was momentarily confused. Isaac’s scent seemed to be coming from multiple directions. Jackson assumed that that was because Isaac had, at one point or another, been in many different areas of the school. Inside, there were also many other scents to distract him. He knew that, in order to find Isaac, he had to focus.

Taking a few deep breathes, concentrating once again on the way Isaac had smelled out on the field that day, Jackson was able to pick Isaac’s scent out from all the others. 

Following the smell, the trail getting stronger and stronger the farther he went, Jackson was finally starting to trust that maybe it was actually working. He followed the scent all the way to the boys’ locker-room. He was certain that the source of the scent that he’d been tracking had to be in that room. 

With confidence, Jackson walked into the room and turned down the row where he knew that his and Isaac’s lockers could be found. Much to his satisfaction, there, sitting astraddle the bench, was Isaac. 

“Wow. You actually did it.” Isaac was impressed. From his own limited experience, he’d found tracking very difficult. It seemed that Jackson was somewhat of a natural. Jackson sat down in front of Isaac, one leg on either side of the bench. 

“Now we test my other senses.” Taste and touch.

Jackson grabbed Isaac’s head with both hands, his thumbs and forefingers framing each of Isaac’s ears, and pulled him in for another kiss.

Isaac smiled as Jackson kissed him. This time he wouldn’t pull away; this time he would return the affection. 

Isaac rested his hands on Jackson’s thighs, leaning into the kiss. Eyes closed; lips parted; tongues flicked inside hungry mouths. Jackson’s hands moves lower and he began to undo Isaac’s shorts. He pulled away, breaking their kiss. Isaac fell forward slightly, eyes still closed, trying to stay with Jackson’s lips. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Jackson scoot back a little on the bench. Jackson reached out, placed a hand on Isaac’s chest, and pushed him down to lie on his back. Isaac raised his bum slightly so that Jackson could more easily tug his shorts down. Jackson wrapped his hand around Isaac’s dick without hesitation. Isaac wasn’t hard yet, but Jackson was determined to change that. Jerking Isaac’s cock with one hand, he used his other to massage Isaac’s tender, inner thighs. Isaac squirmed slightly beneath Jackson, not because he was uncomfortable, but because he couldn’t help but move in rhythm with Jackson’s hands.

Now that Isaac was getting harder, Jackson moved back a little farther on the bench so that he could lean down and tease Isaac’s cock with his tongue. He trailed his tongue up the shaft from the base to the head. Lingering for a moment at the tip, Jackson could feel and taste a bit of precum come leaking out. Proud to know that he was making Isaac feel good, Jackson sucked Isaac’s dick into his mouth. 

Isaac let out a soft gasp as Jackson devoured him. For a guy who’d had little experience sucking dick, Jackson sure was good at it. Up and down he moved, making the dick nice and wet, circling his tongue around the tip every time he pulled up. Isaac was loving it. He brought one of his hands up and placed it behind Jackson’s head. 

Although what they were doing was somewhat risky given their current location, neither of them had any mind to stop. They were, however, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. It was a good thing they did too, because if they’d been any louder they may not have heard the sound of voices approaching. 

Jackson pulled up off of Isaac with a start, causing Isaac to lurch slightly. Fortunately, he too had heard the voices and knew better than to say anything. 

As the voices drew closer, the boys both recognized that it was the coach and one of their teammates. Panicking now, they both shot up off of the bench and Isaac pulled his shorts up again. 

When the coach turned the corner, he was surprised, and somewhat confused, to see Isaac and Jackson rummaging through their lockers. “What are you two doing here?” Both boys were flushed, but the coach didn’t notice, and because Isaac had purposefully angled himself away from the coach, his boner would also go unnoticed, thankfully. Jackson spoke first, trying to cover their asses. “We were…we were just practicing out on the field.”

“Since when do you two get along with each other? And wait…Jackson…weren’t you…didn’t you…?” The last time the coach had seen Jackson, he’d been dead out on the field. At least, that was how he remembered it. But there was Jackson, right in front of him, healthy as ever. He was confused, to say the least, but decided it was easier not to question it. “Right…never mind. Practicing. Good. Keep doing that. Keep up the good work.” 

Isaac and Jackson both sighed and laughed slightly once the coach was out of sight. They could only imagine how much more awkward it would have been had the coach seen what they’d really been doing. 

Wanting to pick things up where they’d left off, but knowing that they’d be better off going somewhere else, Jackson grabbed Isaac’s wrist and pulled him out of the locker-room with him. 

Eager to keep going, the two of them were practically running by the time they got to Jackson’s car. Hurriedly unlocking the back door, Jackson shoved Isaac inside. It was a tight fit for the two tall boys in the small backseat of the Porsche, but they would manage.

Leaning against the far door, stretching out as best he could, Isaac brought his dick back out from his shorts. Jackson moved around so that he was between Isaac’s legs again. He had one knee on the floor and another up on the seat. It was an awkward position, but he assumed it wouldn’t take too long to get Isaac off. Although Isaac’s dick was only semi-hard at that point, Jackson was sure he could get it up again in no time.

Returning right back to the way they’d been before, Jackson took Isaac’s cock into his mouth and Isaac carded his fingers through Jackson’s hair. 

Alternating his pace between fast ups and downs to slow, toe-curling pulls and swallows, Jackson was bringing Isaac closer and closer to the edge. Jackson realized this, not just because of how hard Isaac was, but because of the soft moans that were escaping the young man’s mouth.

With Jackson’s name on his lips, Isaac blew his load into Jackson’s warm, wet mouth. He shuddered, coming down from his climax.

Jackson pulled off of Isaac and moved up to give him a kiss. Isaac could taste a bit of himself on Jackson’s tongue.

Breaking their kiss, Jackson leaned up and ran a hand through Isaac’s hair. “We should have started with taste and touch.”

Isaac laughed. “We never would have got to the other ones if we’d started like this.”

Jackson just shrugged his shoulders in response. Truthfully, he was much less interested in werewolf training than he was in spending time and fooling around with Isaac. He hoped that in the coming days and weeks he’d get to spend more time doing the latter. There was still so much more for them to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac had been having a lovely sleep when he was startled awake by the sound of someone knocking loudly at the front door. Even though he wanted to continue sleeping, when he heard the visitor call out his name, he sluggishly rolled out of bed and went down to answer the door. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed, and therefore, greeted Jackson in no more than his boxer briefs. 

“Morning,” Jackson chirped, admiring a sleepy, shirtless Isaac in the doorway. 

Jackson pushed the door open more, marched past Isaac and headed upstairs without another word. Isaac didn’t even bother trying to stop him. 

After closing the door again, Isaac followed Jackson to his room. When he got there he found Jackson rummaging through his drawers, shoving clothes into Isaac’s backpack.

“What’re you doing?”

“Packing. You really need some new clothes, by the way.”

“Why are you…?” Isaac groaned, deciding he was too tired and groggy to question Jackson any further. “Never mind.” Isaac threw himself back in bed and rolled over, turning his back to Jackson. 

Jackson continued sifting through Isaac’s drawers and closet, shoving shirts, shorts, a cardigan, underwear and, most importantly, swim trunks into the backpack. Once he was reasonably satisfied with what he’d packed, he turned his attention to Isaac.

“Get up!” he yelled, throwing a t-shirt and shorts at Isaac’s head. “We have to go.”

“Go where?” Isaac whined, sitting up with the clothes in his hands.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Shut up. You’re gonna like it. Now, get dressed. You can sleep in the car if you must.” Although Isaac had yet to budge from his spot on the bed, Jackson made his way to the door again, carrying Isaac’s backpack. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Isaac fell back, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh as his head hit the pillow. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go off and spend more time with Jackson (doing what? He had no idea), he just wished Jackson had let him sleep awhile longer. It wasn’t that it was that early, it was roughly ten thirty, Isaac just wasn’t ready to get up. Back when his dad was alive, Isaac had rarely been allowed to sleep in, not even over the summer break. It had been nice to have that luxury now, to be able to have a long, peaceful night’s sleep. 

It wasn’t till Jackson had left that Isaac realized that he could have just pulled Jackson into bed with him. Not only would he have maybe been able to sleep longer, but he also would have had Jackson there to curl up with. However, considering how persistent Jackson was being about getting Isaac out of the house, he doubted that Jackson would have given up even if Isaac had pulled him onto the bed. Jackson clearly had a plan and Isaac had little choice but to do as he said.

Jackson sat waiting for Isaac down in the car. The longer the other boy took, the more impatient he became. It didn’t take long for impatience to start to turn into doubt. Maybe Isaac really wasn’t going to come after all. Luckily, before Jackson got too caught up in that train of thought, he saw Isaac finally emerge from the house. 

Once Isaac was in the car, Jackson turned the key in the ignition and started to drive. Isaac tried many times to get Jackson to tell him where they were going, but the boy simply refused to answer. Eventually, Isaac stopped trying and instead tried to rest a little and just enjoy the ride. 

After driving for about an hour, the boys had finally reached their destination. 

“The docks?” Isaac was surprised to see where Jackson had brought them.

Jackson just smiled in response and climbed out of the vehicle.

When Isaac got out, Jackson threw Isaac’s backpack at him. Jackson was thoroughly amused by the bewildered expression on Isaac’s face. He could see that he was still trying to figure out what was going on. He’d know soon enough.

Locking his precious Porsche, Jackson walked down to the water. Isaac followed after him, curious for answers. He found one answer once they reached the docks, but it only spawned more questions. 

“You have a boat?” Isaac asked, his disbelief clear in his tone.

“Of course I have a boat. Why else would we be here?”

Isaac knew that the Whittemores were quite wealthy, but he had never guessed that they owned a boat. It wasn’t just any boat either. It was a large cruiser with a cabin and full accommodations. Isaac was extremely impressed, to say the least. 

“Oh good. You’re here.” Jackson’s father called out from the bow. “I want to be back by sundown, so we best get going.”

Jackson led Isaac onto the boat without a word to his father and continued down into the cabin. 

Isaac paused on the stairs. He’d never been on a boat before. He could feel the vessel slowly bob up and down on the water. He listened as the engine began to rumble as Mr. Whittemore pulled her out from the dock. However, his attention returned to Jackson when he noticed that the other boy had taken his shirt off. 

“Come here.” Jackson called out. 

Smiling, Isaac walked down the last couple steps and over to his handsome companion.

Jackson reached out to Isaac’s hips and pulled him closer, shortening what little space remained between them. Isaac dropped his bag on the floor next to Jackson’s, which had been brought on the boat earlier. Jackson slipped his hands up under Isaac’s shirt and leaned in to kiss him. Isaac pulled back. “Your dad.”

“He’s driving the boat.”

Jackson wasn’t sure what his father would say if he knew the extent of his relationship with Isaac (and a part of him didn’t care what the man thought), but he knew that Mr. Whittemore wouldn’t come down and interrupt them. He had no reason to leave the wheel. 

Jackson moved his one hand out from Isaac’s shirt and grabbed the side of the young man’s neck to pull him in for a proper kiss. 

Keeping their lips locked, Jackson tugged on Isaac’s shirt, only briefly separating from him, so they could get the garment up over his head. 

Both shirtless now, the boys wrapped their arms around one another. They were so close now that their bare chests were pressed tight together. 

Manoeuvring them slightly, Jackson backed Isaac up against the wall. The two of them started rutting their groins together; the movement caused their dicks to grow hard and strain against their shorts. 

Jackson could feel the warmth of Isaac’s chest, neck and cheeks as he became flush with excitement. After pressing his lips firmly against Isaac’s for one more delicious kiss, Jackson turned Isaac around to face away from him. Bracing himself with one hand on the wall, his other splayed across Isaac’s stomach, Jackson began to grind his crotch against Isaac’s ass. 

Isaac took Jackson’s hand from his stomach and pulled it down lower. Taking the hint, Jackson grabbed hold of Isaac’s stiff cock through his shorts and stroked in time with his own thrusts. 

Jackson buried his mouth in the crook of Isaac’s neck as he reached his climax. Isaac smiled and brought his hand up to cup Jackson’s head against him.

Once he came down from his orgasm, Jackson continued stroking Isaac’s dick through the cloth of his shorts. Isaac pressed back into Jackson, revelling in the feeling of his dick in Jackson’s hand. It didn’t take long before Isaac was shooting a load of his own, creating a sticky wet spot in his shorts.

Jackson turned Isaac around to face him again. He held Isaac’s head in his hands and felt the young man tremble with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Jackson gave Isaac a sweet kiss, then trailed his lips along Isaac’s jawline and up to his ear. A soft giggle shook through him. “It’s a good think I packed you extra shorts.” Jackson whispered through his laughter.

Isaac shook his head, laughing quietly too, but then a question formed on his lips. “Why _did_ you pack me so much? Your dad said we’ll be going back by sunset.”

“ _He’s_ going back tonight. You and I will be staying at the lake house.”

Apparently the boatride wasn’t the only surprise that Jackson had in store for Isaac. There was a lot more yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

After switching into clean shorts and putting their shirts back on, Jackson and Isaac returned to the deck upstairs. It was easy enough to pass the time on the boat ride. The boys talked casually and admired the view on and around the lake. Isaac had never been on a boat before, nor had he spent much time near the water. It really was beautiful and a nice change from the streets and forests of Beacon Hills that he was so used to. 

Mr. Whittemore had brought along some sandwiches and fruit for them all to eat for lunch (courtesy of Mrs. Whittemore). Considering he’d missed breakfast, Isaac was very hungry by the time the food was brought out and was grateful for the meal. 

The ride to the lake house took a little over an hour. Upon their arrival, Mr. Whittemore docked the boat and helped the boys get settled inside the house. Finally, he gave Jackson some general instructions and handed the house keys over to him. He then climbed back on the cruiser and headed back to Beacon Hills. 

Jackson led Isaac up to his room where they could both leave their bags. 

“Let’s go for a swim” Jackson suggested once they’d dropped their things. “I was faster than you even before the bite. I bet I could swim laps around you now.” 

Isaac raised an eyebrow, sceptical. “We’ll see about that.” 

“Yes,” Jackson replied, “we will. Get changed Lahey!” 

Once they were down in the lake, it turned out that Jackson had been right. Every race they did, he won. Isaac hadn’t been that far behind him though. They were a fairly even match. Still, it was no surprise that the swim captain continued to dominate in the water. 

Wanting to make the challenge a little more fair, Isaac suggested that they face off on land instead with a bit of good ole fashioned wrestling. On land, the competition was tighter. Both of them, with their lean, strong bodies and supernatural agility were able to win a couple rounds. Through it all, win or lose, Isaac and Jackson had a great time and by the end of the afternoon they were both thoroughly exhausted. 

Having spent all day rough housing outside, both boys were in desperate need of a shower. Jackson went first, giving Isaac a chance to properly explore the Whittemore lake house. 

The house faced out onto the lake with a long stretch of lawn eventually disappearing into sand, then pebbles, then water. A path of stone led from the dock all the way to the white-framed front door. 

Beyond the entrance there was a grand living room. With its high ceilings and open concept design, the room felt much bigger than it really was. A large white couch sat in the centre of the room, facing the Western wall, framed by a matching love seat on one side and recliner on the other. A glass coffee table fit perfectly in the centre space left open in front of the other three pieces. In the middle of that Western wall was a fireplace, which, at the moment, was closed behind its glass screen. Bookshelves lined the rest of the wall, full of books and even a few knickknacks and framed photographs. One of the photos was of a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore. Another featured Jackson looking out on a beautiful view of a valley full of trees beneath a blue, cloudless sky. Isaac made a mental note to ask Jackson about the location later. 

On the other side of the room, several feet behind the couches, was a marble counter with three tall, black chairs lined up beside it. The counter marked the transition from the living room to the kitchen, with the jet black appliances lining the Eastern wall. 

Going through the door to the right of the fridge, Isaac found himself in a more formal dining room, complete with tables, chairs and all the rest. 

Continuing Easterly through the house, Isaac found the last room on that floor. Judging by the large desk and additional bookshelves and stationary equipment, Isaac guessed that that final room was Mr. Whittemore’s office. Although he would have no reason to be in there, Isaac really appreciated the dark, heavy feel of that room. It was exactly the type of office one would imagine a lawyer having. 

Going back out to the living room, Isaac took a moment to admire the view out the back of the house. Because of the high ceilings, the back wall was split lengthwise by an upstairs landing. Beneath that landing, the back wall was almost entirely glass, with a pair of sliding doors in the middle. Through those doors and the surrounding windows, Isaac could see a porch attached to the back of the house followed by a short lawn that led into a forest beyond. Isaac could make out what he believed to be a path leading into the forest. He wondered where that would lead. 

Moving upstairs now, climbing the white-painted, wooden staircase, Isaac stood on that upstairs landing that overlooked the entire length of the floor below. Opposite the banister were three doors, evenly spaced along the hallway. The farthest door was for the Whittemores’ bedroom, the middle one for the bathroom, and the nearest for Jackson’s room. When they’d first arrived and put their stuff away in Jackson’s room, Isaac had asked how it was that the three rooms were able to stay up without being built directly on top of the first floor. Jackson had explained that there were support columns and beams out on the porch that helped. That and he also mentioned that the architect, who had once been a client of Mr. Whittemore, had gone out of his way to do something special for the family. He used a number of creative tricks to make the design work. Jackson’s answer didn’t really help clear up Isaac’s confusion, but he trusted that the house was safe. Not only that but, as his self-guided tour had revealed, it was quite remarkable. 

Once Jackson was done his shower, Isaac went for one of his own. He washed off the sand, the dirt, and the smell of the lake. Although he’d enjoyed their play outside, it felt good to be clean again. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Isaac immediately smelled a pleasant aroma coming from downstairs. He walked up to the banister, towel wrapped around his waist, and glanced down to the first floor. 

“Are you cooking?” Isaac couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. It was difficult to imagine Jackson Whittemore slaving over a hot stove, but there he was doing just that. 

Jackson turned his gaze away from the stove and up to the half-naked boy on the upstairs landing. “How else did you think we were gonna eat tonight? It’s not exactly easy to get food delivered here.” Truth be told, even if it was easy, Jackson still would have preferred to cook for them. It was something he enjoyed doing, though he didn’t do it all that often and wasn’t especially advanced in the kitchen. 

“What are you making?” 

“Chicken mozzarella melt with pasta and salad.” 

Objectively speaking, the meal wasn’t fancy or challenging, but Isaac was impressed. It was more than he could have done. 

Once he was dressed again in shorts and a t-shirt, Isaac climbed down the stairs to join Jackson in the kitchen. “Do you need any help?” 

“No, it’s fine. There’s not really much to do.” The chicken was in the oven cooking, the pasta and sauce were heating in pots on the stove, and the salad was already cut up and thrown together in a bowl. 

Isaac pulled out one of the tall chairs and took a seat at the counter. 

“I didn’t think you could cook.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re a spoiled, rich boy. Can’t imagine you doing anything for yourself really.” He said the words casually, without any malice, but Jackson still felt their sting. 

Jackson put down the spoon he’d been using to stir the sauce and turned to Isaac. “Don’t hold back now.” The edge in his voice was clear. 

“I didn’t mean it as an insult –” 

“How could that not be an insult?” 

“It’s not that I don’t think you _can_ do anything for yourself, I just never thought you’d need to.” 

“We may be rich, but we don’t have servants to cook for us and wait on us hand and foot.” 

“You do have a maid though.” 

“And how would you know that?” 

“Because I’ve seen their van in your driveway. I do live across the street from you, remember.” 

“Right. Speaking of which, how is it you still live there?” 

“My family has lived in that house for as long as I can remember. It was paid off years ago.” 

“And I’m guessing you got some money when your father died?” 

“Yeah, but I can’t access it until I’m older.” 

“How are you paying the bills then?” 

“I’m not.” 

“You know that eventually they’ll turn off your water and electricity.” 

Isaac nodded. 

“So, what will you do then?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Quiet now, not sure what else to say, Jackson returned to the food, mindlessly stirring the pasta and sauce. Isaac just sat there quietly, trying not to worry too much about the problems he’d certainly have to face in the future. 

Once dinner was ready, Jackson dished it out on to some plates. He’d made them each a piece of chicken and there was plenty of pasta and salad to go with it. He poured them both a glass of water, set their plates on the high counter, and sat down in the chair next to Isaac. The two of them talked amicably while they ate, the earlier unwanted comments and questions put to the back of their minds. 

“That was actually really good” Isaac commented, popping the last bite of chicken in his mouth. 

“Now you know better than to underestimate my skills in the kitchen.” 

Isaac laughed a little, shaking his head, and then got up to help Jackson clear the counter. 

After they had everything cleaned up, Jackson had a new suggestion for what they could do. 

“It’ll be dark soon. We should have a campfire.” 

“Would it still be called a campfire even though we aren’t at camp?” 

Jackson scrunched his brow, squinted his eyes, and gave Isaac a ‘what’s-the-matter-with-you’ look. “I’m gonna go outside and start building the fire. Come join me if you’re done asking stupid questions.” 

Jackson walked out the front door, followed shortly by Isaac and made his way over to the fire pit out on the lawn. With Isaac’s help to gather the kindling and the firewood, Jackson had a nice little flame burning in no time. 

Sitting on adjacent Muskoka chairs, Jackson and Isaac relaxed comfortably together. The lake was calm, the night was quiet except for the pleasant crackling of the fire, and once darkness fell, the sky was full of stars. It was unlike anything Isaac had experienced before. It was beautiful. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at peace. It also wasn’t lost to him that he was experiencing such serenity because of Jackson. 

“How long have you guys had this place?” 

“Five or six years, I think. We don’t really come out here that much.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Busy. But I suppose that makes it even better when we do come here. We can really appreciate the relaxation.” Jackson smiled at Isaac. He was glad to be sharing that time and that beautiful night with him. 

“Are you cold?” Jackson asked, noticing how Isaac had his arms bundled against his chest. 

“A little.” Night had fallen a couple hours ago now and the heat of the day had disappeared soon after. Despite the fact that his legs were warm near the fire, the rest of him was starting to get a little chilly. 

“I’ll go grab you a sweater.” 

Isaac still wasn’t sure what exactly was going on between him and Jackson, but whatever it was, it felt good, it felt right. He also had no idea what it would bring in the future, especially considering how uncertain and risky their future was now that they were both teenage werewolves in Beacon Hills. In the last six months alone Isaac had been a fugitive, under suspicion for his father’s murder, and Jackson had almost died…twice. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Not knowing what the next day would bring, what horrors and dangers it might contain, made living in the present, enjoying every good moment for as long as possible extremely important. 

Isaac’s mind was quickly brought back to the present as a sweater was dropped in his lap. He then felt Jackson’s hands on his shoulders, gently massaging the skin beneath them. His hands then slid lower, rubbing down Isaac’s chest until Jackson was bent over with his mouth near Isaac’s ear. 

“I can think of another way to keep you warm.” 

Isaac turned his head, leaned over and gave Jackson a kiss. 

Separating after the sweet kiss, Jackson told Isaac to go upstairs. He’d just have to put out the fire and then he’d be up to join him. 

Despite his excitement and eagerness to go be with Isaac, Jackson took the time to properly douse the flames and make sure that the fire pit would be safe overnight. Once that was done, he promptly made his way inside. Leaving his sandals by the door, he bounded up the stairs and into his room. 

As expected, Isaac was there lying on Jackson’s bed. However, much to Jackson’s surprise, Isaac did not appear to be awake. His breathing was shallow and quiet, his eyes were closed, and he seemed completely relaxed. Isaac had been tired when Jackson had first stolen him away that morning, they both had then exerted themselves racing and playing all afternoon, and then there was the campfire, which had allowed Isaac to completely relax. Combine all those things and it really wasn’t that shocking that he’d fallen asleep waiting for Jackson. 

Although he was slightly disappointed, Jackson decided not to be selfish. He let Isaac sleep. He knew that there would be other opportunities for them to fool around. Taking off his shirt, Jackson quietly climbed into bed and lay beside Isaac. Watching the young man sleeping there in his bed, his chest rising and falling softly, Jackson thought about all that had changed. In such a short time, a few months only, Jackson had gone through a lot and somehow, through it all, he had developed a genuine attraction to Isaac. He’d developed other, deeper feelings as well. Already, they’d had some ups and downs, but something was certainly building between them. He couldn’t quite define what it was, but he was definitely looking forward to exploring where it would take them.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on, Lahey; keep up.” 

That morning, once Jackson and Isaac were both up and enjoying their breakfast, Isaac had finally remembered to ask Jackson about the photo in the living room. Jackson had explained that the shot was taken on a nearby hill that overlooks a vast valley of trees. Jackson then offered to take Isaac there to see it for himself. Isaac happily accepted. They were almost there now. It was an easy journey. They just had to follow the path out the back of the house and it would get them most of the way there. They’d only been off the path for a few minutes now and Jackson had already lost sight of Isaac. 

He stopped and turned to look around and behind him. 

“Quit messing around. We’re almost there.” Jackson assumed that Isaac was still nearby, likely hiding behind a tree waiting to pounce on him. And yet, as the seconds ticked by, and he didn’t hear or see any sign of his companion, he couldn’t help but feel a little pinch of worry in his gut. Sure, Isaac could protect himself, but he didn’t know these woods like Jackson did. It wouldn’t be too difficult to get lost and stumble into a bad situation. Jackson knew he was being silly; he knew that Isaac was a werewolf and that if he fell and got hurt he’d heal, that if he got lost he’d find his way again, that if he came across some other wild animal he’d put up a good fight. Still, Jackson couldn’t help the way he felt not knowing where Isaac was. 

“Isaac” Jackson called out, his frustrated tone tinged with concern. 

He barely had time to react, to brace himself, when he spotted a blur out of the corner of his eye come racing towards him. He hit the ground with a thud, landing awkwardly on his back. 

With his hands on Jackson’s shoulders, Isaac straightened Jackson’s body then leaned down to give him a hard, lip-smacking kiss. 

When he sat up again, knees straddling Jackson’s hips, Isaac smiled. 

“You’re a dick” Jackson replied. Although he feigned annoyance, he was relieved to know that Isaac was fine, that his first instinct had been right. 

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, chuckling a little. “I couldn’t help myself.” 

Reaching up, Jackson grabbed Isaac’s face and pulled him down again. They kissed properly this time; slowly, lips pressing together, then parting to allow for a deeper kiss. 

Isaac was the one who ended up pulling away first, albeit not without a bit of reluctance. “Come on,” he said, “we’re almost there.” With a cheeky grin on his face and a little pink flush to his lips and cheeks, Isaac pushed off Jackson’s chest and stood up again. Lending Jackson a hand, he helped pull the other boy up. 

Playfully nudging Isaac with his shoulder, Jackson resumed walking and continued to lead the way to the overlook. 

“Wow” was all Isaac managed to say once they reached their destination. The picture really didn’t do the view justice. Standing at the top of the hill, his eyes were almost level with the horizon. A clear blue sky spread out above them and just below was, as promised, a valley of trees. There were so many that he couldn’t even see the ground beneath them. The forested valley filled the space as far as his eyes could see. It was like looking down into a totally different world just below the horizon. 

Jackson walked a bit closer to the edge and took a seat on the ground. He looked back at Isaac, who stood a few feet behind him, and gestured with a pat on the ground for Isaac to come sit beside him. 

“I think I’m gonna stay back here.” Isaac had never really thought he was afraid of heights, but being up there, looking out to the valley so far below them, he couldn’t help but feel a little wary of getting too close to the edge. Therefore, he sat down right where he was, a reasonably safe distance from the precipice. 

Stretching back, reaching out with his right hand, Jackson grabbed at Isaac. “Come ‘ere.” Struggling, he finally managed to touch Isaac’s leg and give it a little tug. “You’re not gonna fall.” 

Giving in to Jackson’s persistent pull, Isaac scooched a little closer. 

Seeing that he was getting what he wanted, Jackson continued to drag Isaac closer to him. The nearer he got, the easier it was for Jackson to reach him and pull him up to where he sat. 

Eventually, Isaac was sitting right beside Jackson, a mere foot away from the terrifying drop to the valley below. Jackson’s hand was still resting on Isaac’s knee. As he was nervous this close to the edge, Isaac grabbed the top of Jackson’s hand and held it tightly. He also had his other hand firmly planted on the ground beside him. Both actions helped him feel grounded and more secure at that spot. 

Jackson gave Isaac a minute to get used to sitting there. He smiled a little, amused by Isaac’s fear of heights, but stayed quiet and still, choosing not to tease or torment the boy any further. 

Once he could tell that Isaac had relaxed (the grip on his hand had significantly lessened) Jackson felt it was safe to break the silence. “You should see this place in the fall when the leaves all change colour. It’s really beautiful.” 

Rather than looking out at the trees like Jackson was, Isaac simply stared at the boy beside him. He was learning so much about Jackson. He’d had all these preconceived ideas about him. He’d thought that he was shallow and spoiled and just this arrogant jock, who didn’t care about anything but himself and his overpriced toys. But, the more time he spent with Jackson, the more he was discovering that, while there might be _some_ truth to those things, there was a lot more to Jackson Whittemore than he let on. Jackson could be calm and quiet; he could enjoy the simpler things in life like cooking and nature. While it had surprised and continued to surprise him to see this side of Jackson, it made sense that there was more to him than the conceited, selfish, sarcastic hunk that he was to the majority of the world. Isaac understood that there are some parts of ourselves that we keep hidden from others for any number of reasons. Isaac had plenty of his own private things that he hid beneath his snarky, cool, carelessness. Few people got to see his other sides, to see his fears and vulnerabilities, to see his tender heart and soul. Perhaps that was what he was starting to see in Jackson now: the softer core beneath the hard outer shell. 

Turning back to face out at the picturesque scene before him, an idea formed in Isaac’s mind. “Have you ever been down there?” 

“In the valley? No.” 

“Does anyone go down there?” 

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “No idea. I’m not even sure _how_ someone would get down there.” 

“If we could find a way down and make sure that no one else is around, that might be the perfect place to go for the full moon.” 

Jackson’s brow was pinched with scepticism. “I thought you guys just locked yourselves up for the full moon?” Derek had vaguely mentioned the protocol for a full moon during his initial training with Jackson. 

“We do, but it’s mostly so we don’t hurt anyone. But out here, if there isn’t anyone around, then there’s no one to get hurt. We could run free in the valley and actually enjoy the full moon.” 

“So long as no one else is there.” 

Isaac nodded. 

“And so long as we can’t escape somehow.” 

“Right” Isaac agreed again. “And we’ll need Derek and Scott to check it out, to make sure it’s okay.” 

“Can’t we just check it out ourselves? They can stay locked up in Beacon Hills and you and I can come out here.” 

While Isaac liked the idea of spending more alone time with Jackson, he wasn’t sure that was the wisest plan. “During the last full moon I was barely able to keep control of myself. This will technically be your first time experiencing the full moon as a werewolf. Derek really should be there.” 

“Guess we won’t be able to have any fun then.” 

“What kind of fun did you have in mind?” 

“The rip your clothes off kind.” Jackson quickly flipped over, pinning Isaac beneath him. 

Isaac gasped out Jackson’s name, scared that roughhousing this close to the edge was sure to get them killed. 

“We’re fine” Jackson replied, trying to calm him down. To further distract Isaac from his fear, Jackson put a hand behind Isaac’s head and brought their mouths together for a kiss. 

Closing his eyes, Isaac let himself get lost in Jackson’s embrace. He reached his hands up to touch Jackson’s neck and head, all the while continuing to taste his lips and enjoy all the pleasure his mouth had to offer. 

As Isaac relaxed back against the ground, Jackson leaned down with him, pressing their chests together. He then grabbed Isaac’s chin and turned his face to the side, exposing his neck, which Jackson then kissed and licked softly and slowly. 

Isaac’s breath escaped his mouth in a huff. His one hand now rested on Jackson’s back, the other lay loosely beside him. “In my limited experience of full moons, I can’t say I’ve ever had rip your clothes off fun.” 

Trailing his tongue up Isaac’s neck until his lips were level with Isaac’s ear, Jackson whispered his reply. “There’s a first time for everything.” 

Smiling, Isaac turned his head to capture Jackson’s lips in his own again. Their bodies pressed together, the two boys continued to kiss and caress each other. It didn’t take long for both of them to become quite warm and flushed and to notice their shorts beginning to feel tighter and tighter. 

Barely separating their lips, Jackson suggested that they go back to the house and jump in the shower. 

“I don’t think I need a shower” Isaac replied. 

Dumbfounded by the fact that Isaac had clearly misunderstood his motivation for the suggestion, Jackson sat up on his haunches. Apparently, he thought, he would have to spell it out for him. “I want to have a shower with you. Where we’ll continue doing this” he said, gesturing to their bodies, “Only naked. In the _shower_.” 

Realization dawning on him, Isaac scrambled up with Jackson and the two of them raced back to the house. 

Once inside, they kicked off their shoes and were throwing their shirts off as they sped up the stairs to the bathroom. Jackson got there first, just barely, and turned the water on. He adjusted it to a nice, warm temperature while he fumbled with his shorts. Meanwhile, Isaac had already removed the rest of his own clothing, and thus, gave Jackson a hand in taking his off. 

With the water ready and his clothes long gone, Jackson stepped into the shower, closely followed by Isaac. 

Standing with his back to the wall beneath the shower head, Jackson reached out to Isaac, pulling him close. Isaac moved under the water, letting it spray against his back. He placed a hand against the wall to brace himself as he leaned into Jackson. Jackson took Isaac’s head in his hands and eagerly brought their mouths together once more. 

Pushing up off the wall, Jackson wrapped an arm around Isaac’s back and turned them so that the water was beating down on their chests. With their heads just above the steady stream of water, the boys continued to kiss; their hands continued to explore one another’s hard, wet bodies. Isaac’s hands rubbed and pressed into Jackson’s back and Jackson rested his hands comfortably on Isaac’s ass after giving the cheeks a light squeeze. 

Slowing things down, Jackson slid out of Isaac’s hands and leaned against the side wall. Not wanting to stop touching Jackson, Isaac placed his hands on Jackson’s chest. Jackson, with his arms still wrapped around Isaac, smiled as he met Isaac’s eye. 

With his own timid smile creeping in on his lips and at the corners of his eyes, Isaac slid a hand up to grab Jackson’s neck. He then leaned in, slowly, to give Jackson a sweet, tender kiss. Even though his eyes were closed again, Isaac could tell that Jackson was still smiling; he could feel it on his lips. 

Shifting slightly, Jackson rested one hand on Isaac’s hip and with the other he reached between their bodies and took both their dicks in his hand. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Isaac rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder. With his eyes still closed, all he could concentrate on was the feeling between his legs as Jackson slowly stroked their dicks together with the water streaming down on them. 

Eventually, Jackson let go and moved around so that he was behind Isaac, who was now facing the wall. Keeping one hand on Isaac, never breaking their connection, Jackson grabbed the soap bottle and squirted some soap onto Isaac’s back. After putting the bottle back on the shelf, Jackson began lathering the soap into Isaac’s back, across his shoulder blades, down his spine, and over his ass. He even slipped a couple soapy fingers between his cheeks, grazing lightly over Isaac’s hole. 

Isaac had both hands and his forehead pressed against the wall in front of him as Jackson washed his back and butt. He’d never had a shower like this before and it was difficult to imagine that any other one could top it. He reached one hand behind his back until his fingers touched Jackson’s noticeable erection. After giving it a couple strokes and trailing his fingers down to give Jackson’s balls a little tug, Isaac reached back a little farther till he had Jackson’s hip in his hand. He then pulled the boy closer until he felt his erection against his ass. 

Jackson pressed up against Isaac; his dick against his ass, his chest against his back. He kissed Isaac’s shoulder once, as he began to rut slowly against him. He slid his hand, the one not braced against the wall, around Isaac’s hip, across the line of his groin, up his stomach, up his chest, and lightly took hold of Isaac’s throat. 

Isaac turned his head to the side. He licked his lips and let out a sharp breath. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Wanting to do nothing more than oblige Isaac’s request, Jackson quickly rinsed them off and turned off the water, though not without squeezing in one more kiss beneath the shower’s spray. 

Climbing out of the shower, the two boys barely took the time to wipe their feet and throw towels around their waists before they were out the door and turning into Jackson’s bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Quickly discarding their towels on the floor, Isaac and Jackson climbed up onto the bed. Jackson clambered around Isaac, who was resting back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. The two of them brought their lips together swiftly, picking things up where they’d left off in the shower. Jackson lay his body down against Isaac’s, grinding them both against the bed. He had one hand spread against the mattress near the pillow and the other cupped the back of Isaac’s head. 

Lying on his back, Isaac squeezed Jackson’s hips, his fingertips pressed into the soft skin that stretched over toned muscles. Although Isaac was content to stay like that, kissing, their bodies entwined on the bed, Jackson had other ideas. 

Letting go of Isaac, Jackson pushed himself up a little and shifted his weight back so that his ass was over his feet and his head was level with Isaac’s crotch. Isaac’s hands had slid off of Jackson’s hips in the process and now lay relaxed by his sides. 

Jackson wasted little time before putting his lips to work again. He kissed the groove of Isaac’s hips and followed the vee down to where leg met groin. He nuzzled the tender crease. Then, pulling Isaac’s hard cock to the side slightly, keeping it tight against his stomach, Jackson licked back up the vee, taking his time, prolonging both his and Isaac’s enjoyment. He then switched sides, taking Isaac’s dick in his other hand, and repeated the same tantalizing process. Had Jackson taken a second to look up, he would have seen Isaac smiling, licking his lips. However, even though that beautiful sight went unnoticed, Jackson could still tell that his partner was enjoying himself. His uneven breathing, the way his hands gripped the sheets, not to mention his persistent erection all said to Jackson that he loved what Jackson was doing to him. 

Smirking to no one but himself, Jackson took things up another notch. Using a couple fingers to pull Isaac’s dick up off his stomach, Jackson took the head into his mouth, causing Isaac to let out an involuntary, staccato moan. 

Jackson sucked Isaac’s cock slowly, trailing his tongue around the tip, gradually taking it deeper into his mouth and throat. He could only go so far before he had to come up again to prevent himself from choking. As his eyes began to water, he gave it one more, long suck before letting it fall out of his mouth with a pop and slap back down on Isaac’s gut. 

He moved back up again, lying slightly on his side and partially on top of Isaac, and turned Isaac’s head towards his so that they could kiss again. 

Pulling apart a little, Isaac asked Jackson if he had any lube. As a sexually active, horny, teenage boy who’d spent many a night jerking off in bed (amongst other things), Jackson did indeed have what Isaac was looking for. He rolled over and fished the bottle out of the nightstand. 

With Jackson on his back, Isaac took the opportunity to push himself up and swing his leg over Jackson’s waist so that he was now straddled on top of him. Smiling, looking up at Isaac, Jackson handed over the bottle of lube, which Isaac squirted into his hand before tossing it beside them on the bed. 

Isaac reached back and took Jackson’s dick in his lube-slicked hand and slathered it in the oily substance. He then squeezed out some more lube from the bottle and straightened up on his knees so he could reach around to spread it over his hole as well. As Isaac did this, Jackson grabbed Isaac by the butt and tried to pull him up closer to his head. Isaac lost his balance a little because of this and had to catch himself with a hand on the wall to prevent himself from falling headfirst into it. 

With his knees now on either side of Jackson’s chest, Isaac continued to run his finger between his plump cheeks. And now that Jackson had Isaac right where he wanted him, he was able to take Isaac’s dick into his mouth once more. 

As Jackson sucked his cock, Isaac pressed his finger past the tight ring of his hole and slowly began to prepare himself for what was to come. It wasn’t as if this was his first time being fucked by Jackson, but he figured that they would both find the experience a lot more pleasurable if they took their time and made sure they were both good and ready before they proceeded (unlike what they did in their first hurried romp). 

Ready as he felt he needed to be (or perhaps just tired of waiting) Isaac stopped fingering himself, placed that hand on the wall with his other one, and thrust slowly into Jackson’s warm, wet, and eager mouth. He had to fight against himself to keep his eyes open to watch the marvellous sight beneath him, because so much of him just wanted to close his eyes and get lost in the sensations he was feeling. When Jackson looked up at Isaac, his lips wrapped around his dick, Isaac almost spent his load right then. With a slight shudder, he pulled out of Jackson’s mouth and moved back a bit on the bed. Isaac sat perched at the base of Jackson’s stomach with Jackson’s dick pressed back and up against his ass. 

“Are you ready?” Isaac asked, his voice breathy and deep. 

Jackson’s brow raised and he coughed out a little laugh. “Are _you_?” 

Isaac merely replied with a cheeky grin, which Jackson mirrored, as he reached back to press the head of Jackson’s dick against his hole. He took his time slipping it in and settling down on it, but it wasn’t long before his cheeks were flush with Jackson’s body and Jackson’s dick was balls deep inside him. Isaac quickly adapted to the feeling of Jackson filling him up and began to ride Jackson, alternately pulling up then grinding his ass back down into Jackson’s groin. While he certainly didn’t dislike all that he was feeling, Isaac wasn’t loving being in that position. He felt slightly uncomfortable and, more than that, he missed feeling the weight of Jackson pressing down against him. To try to fill that void, Isaac leaned down, bringing his chest as close to Jackson’s as he could without letting Jackson’s cock slip out of him. While this did bring them closer, it wasn’t quite what Isaac wanted. 

“I want you to get behind me” Isaac muttered between breathy kisses. 

More than content to give Isaac what he wanted, Jackson waited for Isaac to climb off of him. He then flipped over on to his knees and lined himself up with Isaac, who was now positioned on all fours in front of him. With a hand on Isaac’s hip, Jackson guided his dick back into Isaac. In this position it was much easier for Jackson to thrust harder, deeper, and faster into Isaac. It felt amazing and was quite exciting to watch as well. 

Isaac definitely preferred this position to the first one. He liked that Jackson was in control of the speed and intensity of their movement and he loved the feeling of Jackson pressing tight against him with every thrust. Isaac let his arms drop and collapsed his chest into the mattress. Jackson was really getting in there and making him feel good now. 

As they continued fucking, Isaac’s back started to get a little sore and so, he gradually let his knees slide wider, which brought his back half lower and closer to the bed. His one arm was now squished beneath him and he was barely able to move his hand, which had a firm hold of his aching cock. In order to jerk off, he began to bounce his ass up against Jackson, thus allowing his dick to slide against his hand. 

When Isaac lowered himself, Jackson came down with him. He hooked an arm under Isaac’s collar as best he could and braced himself against the mattress with the other. Now that his chin was practically resting on Isaac’s shoulder, Jackson kissed Isaac’s cheek. Isaac tried to turn his head to bring their lips together and successfully managed a slightly awkward half-kiss. Being that close together, Jackson’s thrusts weren’t so big or drawn out anymore, but the smaller, slower movements were just as pleasurable (if not more) and bringing Isaac closer and closer to the edge. 

Judging by the sound of Isaac’s sharp breaths and uncontrollable, little grunts, Jackson had a feeling that Isaac wouldn’t last much longer. He felt himself also quickly approaching that peak of ecstasy. Therefore, wanting to be able to face him as they climaxed, Jackson pulled out of Isaac (the abruptness of the motion causing a short moan to escape from Isaac’s mouth) and, with a bit of manhandling, flipped Isaac onto his back before filling him up again. 

With Jackson pounding away between his legs, Isaac reached up to touch and tug at Jackson’s chest and torso. He kept his other hand wrapped tightly around his straining erection and continued to jerk himself off, revelling in the pleasure he brought himself and that Jackson greatly enhanced. 

When Isaac came, his thighs clenched around Jackson and his toes curled. Shockwaves of ecstasy rippled through his body causing him to tremble, to throw his head back against the pillow, to squeeze his eyes shut, and to let out a shaky breath. 

Isaac had only just come down from his climactic high when Jackson felt his own load ready to bust out of him. Seeing Isaac orgasm and feeling his ass tighten around his cock was more than enough to send Jackson over the edge. 

Although his mind was already getting fuzzy and focusing on the thing between his legs, he did manage to spit out a couple words. “Can I?” was all he said, but it was enough for Isaac to know what he was asking. 

Isaac nodded and mumbled his affirmative reply and within seconds, Jackson was shooting his load inside him. 

Jackson collapsed on top of Isaac as he road out his orgasm. His body spasmed against Isaac’s and he muffled his cries into Isaac’s shoulder. Though he couldn’t see it, this all brought a smile to Isaac’s face. 

As Jackson’s breathing returned to normal, he turned his head to the side, took Isaac’s jaw in his hand, and brought their lips together in a kiss. They kissed sweetly, lightly for a minute or so before pulling apart again. 

Jackson rolled off of Isaac and lay beside him. Their legs were still overlapped a bit and Isaac trailed his fingers up and down Jackson’s arm, which was now lazily draped across his chest. 

Conscious of the sticky mess on and inside him, Isaac let out a soft laugh. “I think we might need another shower.” 

Laughter rumbled through and out of Jackson. 

As they lay there, sweaty, sticky, and smiling, Jackson felt so at ease and content. It had been quite a while since he’d been this happy and carefree. He felt good, really good, and it was Isaac who made him feel that way.

\---------- 

Jackson and Isaac spent the next day and a bit enjoying the nice weather, the lake, the house, and each others company. They both found it really refreshing to just get away from things for awhile – especially considering the insanity they’d just barely survived over the past few months. Not only had their little getaway given them a break they most certainly needed, but it also had helped them to become much more comfortable with each other and a lot closer as well. 

After having had a simple breakfast and going through the house to tidy things up and gather the few things Isaac had brought with him, Jackson and Isaac decided to relax in the lawn chairs as they waited for Mr. Whittamore to return to take them home. 

Jackson looked down at their hands, which were interlocked in his lap. He moved his thumb back and forth across the soft skin of Isaac’s hand. Thoroughly content with the simple pleasure of holding Isaac’s hand in his own, Jackson smiled. He was only pulled out of his happy, little reverie when Isaac spoke. 

“What did your dad think when you said you wanted to bring me out here?” 

“I don’t think he really cared.” Jackson always felt like his adoptive parents were far too busy with their own lives to care anything for his. Objectively, he knew that they probably cared about him more than it seemed, but that didn’t change the disconnect he felt from them. “If anything he was probably just surprised since you and I have never been close before.” 

Isaac nodded, agreeing with Jackson’s assumption. It was true. In all the years that they’d been neighbours, they’d never been friends, let alone something more. Their developing relationship and feelings for each other would likely surprise many people. Hell, even they hadn’t ever imagined something like this would happen. 

It was Jackson’s turn this time to break their easy silence. 

“Do you miss your dad?” 

“Sometimes” Isaac replied with a shrug. “Mostly I just miss having someone else there. It feels empty and weird being alone in that house all the time.” Although Isaac certainly did not miss his father’s abuse, he could still remember times when his father had been kind, loving even. Those were the times he missed, but he’d lost sight of that side of his father long before his death. After losing Isaac’s mother and brother, Mr. Lahey had buried any of his warmth and love deep beneath layers of anger and violence. Knowing this, Isaac didn’t hate his father. While nothing could excuse his cruelty, Isaac still could recognise how much pain his father had been in. They both had suffered much and Mr. Lahey’s actions had simply prolonged that suffering. 

Still holding Isaac’s hand, Jackson turned his head to look up at Isaac. “You don’t have to be alone all the time.” 

Isaac blushed, tipped his head down, and let out a soft sound of amusement. He was glad to have Jackson’s company and the possibility of more. It was unexpected, yes, but it felt good. 

As Isaac spotted a boat coming in toward the dock, he let go of Jackson’s hand and pulled his bag into his lap. It was time for them to return to Beacon Hills, to return to the craziness, the responsibility, and the unpredictability of day-to-day life. At least now, Isaac thought, he wouldn’t have to face it alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon their return to Beacon Hills, Jackson and Isaac fell into their normal routines, only now they spent more time together than they had before. Their time was also taken up by Derek and his additional training for Jackson. The boys had approached the alpha with the idea of spending the next full moon up at the lake house. Frustratingly, Derek had dismissed the idea saying that it was too dangerous to let Jackson be alone with Isaac for his first full moon. In the event that Isaac wasn’t able to stay in control, they’d be two wild werewolves on the loose. That wasn’t something Derek wanted to risk. Instead, he’d keep both of them at one of the abandoned warehouses nearby so he could restrain and keep an eye on them.

In the days leading up to the full moon, Derek insisted on trying to teach Jackson how to control his transformations. The training likely wouldn’t prevent him from wolfing out on the full moon, they only had one week to practice, but it would hopefully help make things easier going forward. 

When the night of the full moon finally arrived, barely a week after the trip to the lake, Jackson and Isaac followed Derek to where they’d hole up for the night. Scott wouldn’t be joining them, sadly, because he already seemed to have a good grasp of his powers, even on a full moon. Derek was confident enough that Scott would be able to control himself. Isaac had shown good control last month too, so Derek was fairly optimistic that he’d have Isaac to help him with Jackson throughout the night.

Upon their arrival at the warehouse, unpleasant memories came flooding back to Isaac as he realized where they were. He stopped a few feet into the room as the scenes replayed themselves in his head. 

Jackson turned, realizing that Isaac was no longer walking with him and Derek. It was difficult for him to read the expression on Isaac’s face. He called out Isaac’s name. When he got no answer, he looked to Derek, who didn’t seem to notice what was happening, then back to Isaac. He watched as Isaac’s eyes scanned the room, focusing on one general area nearby. Following his gaze, Jackson took in their surroundings. They were vaguely familiar and like a photo slowly developing before his eyes, the reason for Isaac’s discomfort became clearer.

“This is where I almost died, isn’t it?” Jackson asked Derek.

Derek looked around nonchalantly, then, with a shrug of his shoulders, nodded. “Mhm.” 

The memories were still rather vivid for Jackson too, but, unlike Isaac, he would almost consider them good memories. That night when he’d almost died had been the night when he’d finally ceased to be the Kanima and finally become the werewolf he’d wanted to be all along. It was the night his life was saved and he was born again.

Isaac’s memories of that night were not as positive. Instead, all he could remember was pain – both physical and emotional. He’d fought with Allison and the Kanima, but that wasn’t really the worst of it. The wounds inflicted by them had healed quickly enough. It was what had happened after the fighting had stopped that haunted Isaac the most. For the second time that night, he'd seen Jackson die (or, almost die, as it turned out). He'd watched Jackson collapse in Lydia’s arms, then fall to the ground. Unmoving. Lifeless. It was the events of that night that had made Isaac realize how strongly he felt about Jackson. He didn’t really understand where the feelings had come from, but he couldn’t deny them.

The fact that Isaac had also witnessed Jackson’s rebirth didn’t make the memory much better. While he was immensely relieved to see Jackson alive, he’d been all but certain that Jackson would return to Lydia and whatever had started between them would cease to continue. Isaac knew better now, but it still didn’t make that night any less traumatic.

Jackson gripped Isaac’s bicep, trying to snap him out of whatever train of thought that had caused him to freeze so completely. “I’m alive, Isaac. Everything is okay.”

Isaac met Jackson’s eyes and nodded. He then turned his attention to Derek. “Is there no where else we can go?”

“My house is barely standing. The rundown bus we used last time clearly wasn’t good enough. This place has beams, steal beams. It’s a good a place as any.” Derek wasn’t especially sensitive to the feelings of his betas. He was trying to be practical, pragmatic. The need to keep them from hurting anyone far outweighed his concern for their feelings. 

Isaac didn’t see the point in arguing about the situation. He’d just have to handle it. It’s not like this was the first time he had to be somewhere that brought up bad memories.

Following Derek’s lead again, the boys walked over to the chest of restraints that Derek had brought over earlier. 

Derek pulled out a heavy set of chains and manacles. “You’ll be wearing these” he said to Jackson. “We’ll chain you to one of those support beams over there.”

Jackson was not thrilled about being chained up, but he saw no point in arguing. Given all that had happened when he was the Kanima and considering the fact that Derek, hopefully, just wanted to keep everyone safe, he figured it was best to defer to his alpha in this situation. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to control yourself again this time, Isaac?”

Isaac nodded in reply. “I think so.” 

“Okay, but I still want you to wear these, just in case I need to chain you up too.” 

Isaac glanced at the second pair of metal cuffs that Derek had pulled out of the box. He’d wear them on his wrist, leaving one end hanging loose so that Derek could connect him to something in the event he lost control. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

As night was almost upon them, they got to work restraining Jackson. He squirmed and protested a bit as they tightened the chains around him. They wrapped a stretch of chain around his torso, lashing him to one of the metal beams. They then connected his hands together with a pair of manacles and locked those up above his head in another bit of chain. Finally, just to be extra thorough, they clamped his legs together with a pair of joined ankle cuffs. 

Jackson glared at them. “You better make sure I know how to control myself next time, because I’m not doing this again.” He felt thoroughly degraded and silly being tied up the way he was.

All those thoughts of annoyance quickly disappeared as Jackson started to feel the effects of the full moon. At first, he just felt this power building within him, this energy that coursed through his veins and made him feel strong and alive. But then he felt the beast within him start to struggle and claw beneath his skin. Something told Jackson that to release him would feel amazing, but he also knew that he wasn’t supposed to do that; he had to stay in control. Unfortunately, the latter thoughts were rapidly being smothered by the former. The basic training that he’d had so far hadn’t prepared him for these feelings. That need for release just kept building inside him. It was not unlike that build up to an orgasm, only this feeling wasn’t centralized in his groin. It radiated though him, but was strongest in his chest. He wanted to scream; he wanted to howl. He wanted to break free of his chains and run beneath the moonlight. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t experienced it before; he knew that he would be stronger and faster than he ever had been. 

The feelings and changes within him were so uncontrollable that Jackson hadn’t even realized that his claws had popped out. His eyes were also glowing bright blue. Derek knew that the reason Jackson’s eyes were blue was because of all the innocent (or, mostly innocent) people he had killed while he was the Kanima. He wondered if Jackson felt guilty for what he’d done. Arguably, it hadn’t been his fault. Others had been controlling him. But still…those deaths wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for him.

Isaac stood in front of Jackson, watching him struggle, as he too began to feel the effects of the full moon. He clenched his fists tightly and could feel his nails starting to pierce the skin. He tried to keep his breathing even, to keep himself anchored and remain in control. So far it was working, for the most part, but not without a good deal of effort.

Jackson was quickly losing what little grasp of control he had left. His heart was racing. He could hear the thumping beat in his ears. His whole body pushed against the chains that bound him. The pain that that caused was easily outweighed by his need to break free.

Derek called out calmly to Isaac. “I wouldn’t stand there if I were you.”

Isaac turned his head to respond to Derek, but before he could say anything, the sound of chains breaking registered in his ears. He’d only managed to turn his head back towards the sound when he felt Jackson’s claws rake across his face. He howled out in pain. He unclenched his hands and let his own claws slide out. 

Jackson had managed to pull his one arm free; the other was now less securely tied as well. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Isaac. They were pack mates. Like real wolves who hunt together, Jackson only wanted to break out and run free with Isaac. But in that moment, pack mate or not, Isaac was in his way. Isaac stood between him and the thing he yearned for most: freedom. 

The pain and shock of Jackson’s attack had caused Isaac’s inner wolf to erupt out of him. Teeth barred, claws out, eyes glowing bright, Isaac let out a rumbling, guttural howl right at Jackson.

Jackson felt the impact of that roar deep inside him. It stilled the beast within him for just long enough for Derek to run up and refasten Jackson’s arms to the pillar. Shortly thereafter, Jackson went back to his earlier struggling. 

Satisfied with how he’d rechained Jackson, Derek turned his attention to Isaac, who he could see what just barely managing to keep himself from lashing out. He placed one had on Isaac’s chest and the other on his shoulder. He then manoeuvred Isaac over to one of the other metal beams and, using the manacles already on his wrist, as well as some other pieces of chain, tied him up too, though less thoroughly than Jackson. 

Isaac didn’t fight against him.

Fortunately, the rest of the night passed without incident. Isaac stayed quiet, though he stayed transformed for most of the night, claws out, eyes yellow, hairier than normal. Jackson, on the other hand, continued to fight. Once he’d lost control, he’d been unable to get it back again. 

When morning came, Derek could see that both boys had gone back to normal and were calmly sleeping against their pillars. He went to each of them in turn and slowly unlocked and unwound their chains. He helped them to slide down to the ground where they continued to sleep. The night before had clearly exhausted them.

Gathering all his things and returning them to the trunk, Derek went on his way. He saw no problem with leaving Jackson and Isaac alone at the warehouse. They’d be fine and they needed their rest.

A few hours later, Jackson was the first to wake up. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and what had happened. Although his body had physically healed all the injuries he’d caused himself throughout the night, straining his body against the chains, he still could remember the pain. It had made an imprint on his mind and had left him with ghosts of aches and pains all over his body.

Turning his head, Jackson spotted Isaac nearby. Paying no mind to how disgustingly dirty the floor was, he crawled over to his friend. He sat by Isaac’s side, facing him. Isaac looked so peaceful and relaxed, Jackson thought. His chest gently rose and fell with each breath. There was something about it that soothed Jackson and made him feel incredibly calm. 

Like the memories of the pain he had felt, the memories of all that had occurred last night also remained. Despite the fact that he’d lost control of himself, some part of him had still been aware of all that was going on. He remembered breaking one of his chains, freeing his one arm. He remembered striking Isaac. He remembered hearing, no, _feeling_ , Isaac’s roaring howl wash over him like a tidal wave, stealing his breath away. The power behind that howl had frightened him, but it also, for that brief moment, sent the beast within him into submission.

Jackson reached out and lightly ran his fingertips across Isaac’s cheek where, on any normal human being, there should have been a terrible gash left behind where Jackson’s claws had scratched him. But there was nothing. No mark, no redness, not even a scar. The wonders of werewolf healing truly were astounding. 

Isaac’s eyes fluttered open and Jackson returned his hand to his lap. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm, you?”

Jackson nodded. “I’m sorry I hurt you last night.”

“I almost hurt you too.” When Jackson had slashed his face, Isaac had almost completely lost it. Visions of tearing into Jackson had played in his head. By some miracle, he’d managed to keep his hands from acting on those thoughts. It hadn’t been easy though.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you either.”

“I know.” Isaac placed a hand on Jackson’s leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He wasn’t going to hold anything from last night against Jackson. There was nothing to blame him for.

“You need to teach me how to control it.”

“We will. We’ve got a whole month to do that.” It was difficult to practice control though. Without a full moon, it was impossible to recreate all the feelings that they felt under that lunar power. The best they could do was teach Jackson to master his own transformations regularly and hope that he’d be able to use those skills during the next full moon. There were no guarantees, however, that it would work. 

Jackson smiled and Isaac smiled back after letting out a sleepy yawn.

“Let’s get out of here. I could really use a shower.” Jackson wanted to get home and get into some clean clothes. He’d pretty much sweated through the one’s he was wearing thanks to all his struggling through the night.

Jackson stood up first and reached down to help Isaac get up.

Once they were both standing, Jackson kept a hold of Isaac’s hand. The two of them then casually walked out of the warehouse and headed home together. 


	9. Chapter 9

Over the last month a lot had happened for Jackson and Isaac. There’d been the traumatic end of the Kanima and rebirth of a new, werewolf Jackson. There’d been the resulting fall out and reconciliation between the two boys. They’d then spent a few days alone at Jackson’s lake house. And, most recently, they’d made it through Jackson’s first full moon as a werewolf – though not without incident. All those events had both challenged and strengthened their budding relationship. They’d also left Jackson with a variety of feelings and questions about Isaac and just what this relationship was. It was for that reason that he decided it was about time he talk to someone about it. 

With all that had been going on, and considering the fact that he’d been spending more and more time with Isaac lately, it had been a while since Jackson had spent some time with Danny. He and Danny were best friends and it was unusual for them to go this long without seeing each other. They’d kept in touch via text now and then, but they hadn’t really taken the time to catch up properly. Jackson wasn’t sure he should tell Danny about all the Kanima and werewolf stuff – that’d have to be a very long conversation – but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it all a secret from his best friend. Then again, it might be nice not to have to talk about supernatural stuff for a change. 

He and Isaac tried to stick to “normal” topics when they were together, but supernatural things still often came up. Isaac was still worried about Erica and Boyd, for example, and he continued to speculate about what had become of them. Had hunters caught them? Had they found another pack? Isaac had no idea. Jackson didn’t really care, but he let Isaac talk about them since they were clearly important to him. 

With Danny though, Jackson could talk about other things. Most importantly, he could get his friend’s opinion on his developing relationship with Isaac. 

The boys met up at one of the local sub shops, bought some lunch, and took it outside to eat. It didn’t take long for their conversation to move onto the topic of Isaac. Luckily, Danny was actually the one to go there first, as Jackson had been unsure how to bring it up. 

“So, what’s going on with you and Isaac?” 

“I…we…” he really wasn’t sure how to describe what had been happening between them. It was something, but, he wasn’t completely sure what. “I don’t really know what to call it, to call us.” 

“You’re…friends?” 

“I guess. I mean, yeah, but that doesn’t really seem like the right word. We like spending time together, we trust each other,” Jackson paused before continuing, thinking about just how much Isaac meant to him. “I care about him, but…I dunno. ‘Friends’ just doesn’t really describe us.” 

“So, boyfriends?” 

Jackson huffed out a little laugh and replied plainly. “We’re not really dating.” 

“You took him to your lake house for three days.” 

“Yeah, but that wasn’t a date. It was more than that.” Jackson felt like he and Isaac had skipped the simple dating phase of a relationship and jumped right into something much deeper. But he also had moments where he questioned the real depth of their connection. Sex seemed to be such a focal point of the time they spent together that Jackson sometimes wondered if their relationship was just a sexual one and nothing more. But Jackson knew he had feelings for Isaac that had nothing to do with their thrilling sexual experiences. He just wasn’t sure what to call those feelings, nor was he confident that Isaac felt the same way. That made things confusing and slightly more complicated. 

“So, you’re boyfriends. Or you’re not. Who cares? You don’t need to be able to label it.” 

Danny was right. Just because Jackson wasn’t sure what to call their relationship didn’t make it any less valid or right. He enjoyed being with Isaac, both sexually and otherwise, and was happy to just keep doing what they were doing and see where that might take them. 

Jackson and Danny continued talking as they ate their subs. It was good to catch up and to have a conversation free of any mention of werewolves or all the other crazy things that happened in Beacon Hills. It also felt good to be able to talk about Isaac with something. Danny was really supportive and helped to ease Jackson’s mind. When the two parted ways, Jackson left feeling very relaxed and perfectly content. 

As he pulled up to his house, Jackson spotted Isaac nearby, walking down the sidewalk. Isaac had noticed him too and had stopped to wait for Jackson. 

After parking the car, Jackson walked over to Isaac. He put his hands on either side of Isaac’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. No hesitation. No doubt. He did it because he wanted to. It felt good and he didn’t care if anyone saw them. 

Pulling away from their kiss, Jackson smiled as he saw the slight look of surprise on Isaac’s face. He slipped his hands behind Isaac’s head and casually interlocked them. 

“Do you want to go to a movie with me tonight?” The question seemed totally out of the blue to Isaac, but it made perfect sense to Jackson. Although his earlier conversation with Danny had given him more confidence in accepting his relationship with Isaac just the way it was, it still had made him think that maybe it was time the two of them went on an actual date. 

“Sure” Isaac replied, happily. “What do you want to see?” 

“No idea.” Jackson hadn’t really given this date plan much thought and he never really kept track of what was playing in theatres, so he didn’t even know what their options were. 

“The new Marvel movie is out. We could see that.” 

Jackson shrugged and said okay. He wasn’t really much of a superhero fan (he couldn’t even remember the last superhero movie he’d watched), but he figured it couldn’t be worse than watching The Notebook or all those other chick flicks Lydia had insisted he sit through. 

Reaching down to his pocket, Jackson pulled out his phone and looked up movie times. “It’s playing in 45 minutes if we wanna go now. If we see this one, we can grab a bite to eat afterwards too.” 

Isaac smiled. “Sounds good.” This wasn’t how he’d imagined he’d be spending the rest of his day, but it was certainly better than wandering about aimlessly through Beacon Hills or sitting bored somewhere. 

Jackson and Isaac drove to the theatre, bought their tickets, skipped the popcorn (who needs popcorn?), and settled down to watch the movie. 

A couple hours later, as the boys were exiting the theatre, Jackson was raving about the film. “And that battle at the end! It was fucking badass!” 

Isaac laughed. He had no idea that Jackson would enjoy the movie as much as he did (Jackson hadn’t expected that either), but he was pleased that he liked it. 

Jackson was thoroughly pumped up after watching the exciting superhero movie (it was much more fun than watching chick flicks). “Are you hungry? I’m hungry.” Jackson didn’t even wait for Isaac to respond before climbing into the car again. 

Isaac found this energetic side of Jackson very amusing. And, as much as he was perfectly happy to just go along with whatever Jackson wanted to do, he felt the need to voice something that was playing on his mind. 

“I don’t really have money to pay for dinner. And you already bought my movie ticket…” Isaac felt guilty about Jackson having to pay for everything. But with all that had happened surrounding his father’s death, Isaac had had some trouble accessing the money in his dad’s estate. That, combined with the fact that he had no job, and thus, no income, left him virtually penniless. 

“You know money isn’t an issue for me, Isaac. I don’t mind paying for things.” On the contrary, Jackson felt good being able to spend money on Isaac. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. He’d often paid for Lydia when they went out together too. The difference there though was that Lydia _had_ money and didn’t really _need_ him to pay for her. He liked the fact that Isaac needed him for this. It made him feel appreciated and proud. 

Blushing slightly, Isaac quietly thanked Jackson. He didn’t want to abuse Jackson’s generosity, but he would graciously accept it for little things like food and movie tickets. Maybe one day he would be able to make it up to him. 

After getting some food and satisfying their hunger, Jackson drove them back to their houses. He pulled into his driveway, got out of the car, and walked around to the passenger side where Isaac was now standing. He put his hands on the Porsche on either side of Isaac, trapping him against the car. With a salacious grin, Jackson met Isaac’s eyes. “Do you want to come upstairs with me? My parents aren’t home.” 

Isaac returned Jackson’s smile. Though they’d fed their hungry bellies, something still stirred in Isaac’s gut at the thought of continuing their date in Jackson’s bedroom. This was a different kind of hunger, but one that just as desperately needed to be satiated. 

Isaac put his arm over Jackson’s shoulder and grabbed a handful of his shirt with his other hand. He pulled Jackson closer and brought their mouths together for a kiss. 

Jackson leaned into Isaac as they continued making out, pressing their bodies against one another. Despite his earlier concerns about whether or not their relationship was defined by sex, Jackson had no intention of suddenly slowing things down or keeping his hands to himself. They’d finally had a real date, and Jackson was already well aware of the serious feelings he was developing for Isaac. Therefore, he saw no reason why they couldn’t enjoy themselves up in his room. After all, while sex may not be _the_ most important thing in a relationship, it certainly has its place and can be a hell of a lot of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Once in Jackson’s room, the boys wasted no time climbing onto the bed. Isaac sat on Jackson’s lap; his legs, bent at the knee, straddled Jackson’s hips. Kissing passionately, Isaac kept his hands up around Jackson’s face and neck, pulling him close, feeling his heart racing beneath his finger tips. 

Jackson ran his hands under Isaac’s shirt and up his back. When he brought them down again, he took hold of the bottom of Isaac’s shirt and started to pull it up and over his head. With a bit of help from Isaac, the shirt was off and thrown to the floor in a matter of seconds. Presented with the now bare and accessible chest of his lover, Jackson ran his hands up Isaac’s sides then trailed them around to his pecks, which he squeezed lightly beneath his palms. With one hand, he raked his fingers across Isaac’s chest. He slipped the other behind Isaac’s back, spreading the fingers out to keep Isaac steady. 

Pulling his lips away from Isaac’s for a moment, Jackson leaned into Isaac’s chest and licked it from his nipple all the way up to his shoulder. Upon reaching Isaac’s neck, he lapped at the tender flesh there too and covered it with wet kisses. 

Isaac leaned his head away from Jackson, baring his neck to his mate. His eyes were closed and his hands moved over Jackson as he lost himself in the heat of the moment. He eventually realized that Jackson still had his shirt on, and thus, made quick work of relieving him of the garment. 

Both of their bodies were noticeably reacting to all the kissing and groping. Their cheeks were flushed, as were their lips. And there was no mistaking what Isaac could feel hardening in Jackson’s lap. 

Grabbing Isaac around the ribs, Jackson suddenly flipped him over so that Isaac lay on his back. Jackson remained between Isaac’s legs and he reached down to undo the boy’s pants. With the button undone and the fly zipped down, Jackson tugged Isaac’s pants down over his hips and then easily pulled them the rest of the way off. He took off Isaac’s underwear too. There was no need for those to stay on. 

Not surprisingly, Isaac had been hiding an erection behind those layers of clothes. The sight brought a smile to Jackson’s face. Isaac was smiling too. 

Jackson scooched back a bit on the bed so that he could more comfortably bring his face down to Isaac’s dick and take it in his mouth. 

He placed a hand at the base of Isaac’s cock to push it up off his belly. He enveloped the warm, tender head in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the sensitive tip. He gradually sucked it deeper, taking more of his cock into his mouth. As Isaac’s dick thickened and grew harder, filling with blood, it became more and more difficult for Jackson to swallow it all the way to the base. Still, he did his best. Isaac sure as hell wasn’t complaining. 

As he continued sucking Isaac’s dick, Jackson glanced up to his partner’s face. Isaac was watching him intently through half-closed eyes. His tongue also slipped out, running over his bottom lip, which he alternately worried with his teeth. 

Without warning, Jackson let Isaac’s dick fall from his mouth and slap against his stomach. Isaac’s body jerked slightly in response. 

Jackson pushed up off of Isaac’s hips and announced that he had an idea. He scrambled off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He slipped out of his pants and boxers along the way and left them where they fell on the floor. He rummaged through one of the dresser drawers until he found what he’d been looking for. 

Isaac’s confused expression spoke for itself. He’d had no idea what Jackson was looking for and once he saw the scarf in Jackson’s hands, Isaac could only imagine what he had in mind. 

“Can I blindfold you?” Jackson asked, kneeling back on the bed again, straddling Isaac. 

“Why?” 

“Because it could be fun. And think how much your other senses will be heightened if you can’t see me.” He trailed a finger up Isaac’s cock as he spoke to emphasize his point. 

“But I _want_ to see you.” Isaac replied before framing Jackson’s face with his hands and pulling him in for a tender kiss. 

As their lips parted, their eyes met. 

Letting out a breath and donning a small smile, Isaac relented. “Fine. But we take it off if I say so.” 

“Of course!” Jackson said excitedly. He then proceeded to gently blindfold Isaac with his scarf. Isaac sat still, propped up on his elbows while Jackson tied the cloth behind his head. Once he was done, Isaac truly was blind to the world, as intended. Jackson even tested this fact by waving a hand in front of Isaac’s face and seeing if he reacted. He didn’t. 

Although Isaac trusted Jackson, he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious now that he couldn’t see anything. It wasn’t fear that he felt, only an impatient anticipation for whatever Jackson would do to him now. 

To begin, Jackson wanted to get himself into a different position. Manoeuvring himself and Isaac, Jackson positioned himself on his knees between Isaac’s legs, which were also bent at the knee. Slowly then, Jackson began to trail his finger tips along Isaac’s thighs. Back and forth he went over the sensitive skin, drifting towards Isaac’s groin, but not quite touching the most private spots yet. 

Though he was enjoying the feel of Jackson’s gentle touch, Isaac wanted more than that. He reached down and took hold of his dick, but before he could start stroking it he felt (and heard) Jackson swat his hand away. 

“Let me do that.” Jackson said. 

With some difficulty, Isaac kept his hands at his sides and began mindlessly kneading the blanket that covered Jackson’s bed. 

Moving backwards a bit, Jackson lined himself up with Isaac’s groin again. Glancing up, he smiled knowing that Isaac couldn’t see what he was doing. It made it all the more fun to tease him. 

In order to keep his balance as he leaned down, Jackson placed a hand on the bed next to Isaac’s hips. With the other, he took a hold of Isaac’s balls and gently massaged them in his palm. 

Jackson stretched his legs out behind him so that he could get lower and into a more comfortable position. Once settled, he began pressing little kisses along the creases of Isaac’s crotch. Starting at the left hip, he kissed down one side, over his balls (though not without giving them a cheeky little peck too), and then up the other side. He then stuck out his tongue and trailed it back down that musky groove until he was centred at the base of Isaac’s dick. 

Wanting to take this sexual teasing up a notch, Jackson dragged his tongue up along Isaac’s dick from the balls to the head. He lingered a little around the tip, circling the sensitive gland. 

Isaac was in heaven. Although the teasing was driving him crazy, making him long for more, he still enjoyed every second of it. The blindfold added to the excitement too. Not knowing what Jackson was doing or what he’d do next was thrilling. It allowed for little moments to surprise him, which is just what happened when he all of a sudden felt cool air blowing down his cock. He twitched slightly with the unexpected sensation. It took him a second before he realized that Jackson was just blowing on his dick and that the air felt cool because of the warm wet trail Jackson had left there a moment before. 

Jackson did this routine a couple more times, licking then blowing, making Isaac’s dick wetter and harder each time. 

Isaac’s cock and balls were tingling. He grabbed fistfuls of the blanket as he arched his back. He breathed out Jackson’s name, a desperate plea for more. 

Taking the hint, loving the sound of his name on Isaac’s lips, Jackson finally took Isaac in his mouth completely and gave him a blow job to remember. 

It wasn’t long until Isaac was saying Jackson’s name again. With each passing moment his breathing grew more erratic; each breath caught in his chest; Jackson’s name escaped him more sharply each time. 

After the third time he heard Isaac gasp his name, Jackson pulled his mouth off his dick and lapped at his balls instead. He wrapped his hand around Isaac’s blood-filled cock and gave it a few good strokes. That was all it took for Isaac to shoot his load all over his taut stomach. His muscles tensed with each spasm-causing jolt of ecstasy from his incredible orgasm. 

It took him a few seconds before his body relaxed again. It helped that Jackson was no longer touching his now even more sensitive bits between his legs. 

Once he saw Isaac’s breathing return to normal as he slowly melted into the bed, Jackson playfully smacked a hand onto Isaac’s belly, smearing the sticky mess that he’d created there. 

Isaac grunted in response to the sudden impact. 

Jackson laughed. He then moved up on the bed, bringing his head level with Isaac’s. He used both hands to keep himself propped up, but leaned down and gave Isaac a passionate kiss. 

After losing himself in that for a moment (his cheeks, lips, and chest were all flushed and warm), Jackson moved his lips over to Isaac’s ear. “I love it when you say my name like that” he whispered, his voice wanton and heavy. 

Isaac smiled, feeling warm all over, and pulled Jackson into an affectionate embrace. 

They lay like that for a minute or two, perfectly content, their bodies pressed together. Jackson hadn’t finished with Isaac just yet though. 

Pushing up off the bed a bit again, Jackson told Isaac to roll over. He obediently did as instructed and rested his head against his arms. 

Isaac considered pulling the scarf away from his eyes, but for the moment he decided against it. With his face toward the bed now there wouldn’t be much to look at anyway. That, and he was enjoying the thrill of being blind to Jackson’s actions. As Jackson had suggested, with his vision impaired, his other senses felt slightly sharper. Being a werewolf meant his senses were always supernaturally keen, but this was something different. This little experiment with the blindfold made every touch from Jackson all the more stimulating. 

Taking a hold of Isaac’s hips, Jackson pulled his backside up off the bed. Isaac naturally moved into a kneeling position that he assumed Jackson wanted. Isaac’s head was still low against his arms though, which gave Jackson a lovely view of his smooth, arched back, sliding down from his raised derrière. 

Jackson wasted no time in diving into Isaac’s ass face-first. 

Six months ago, Jackson never would have imagined he’d like eating ass and sucking dick, but here he was doing all that and more with Isaac and loving every second of it. 

Isaac loved it too. He loved the feel of Jackson’s wet tongue on his hole, dipping inside a little now and then. He loved the feel of it licking over the sensitive spot behind his balls. Even the way Jackson’s hands pressed into his skin and pulled his cheeks apart felt good. His hands were strong, yet not rough. They connected them and kept Isaac grounded. Plainly said, being with Jackson felt amazing. 

Although Isaac was certainly enjoying the rim job Jackson was giving him, he wanted more. He wanted to have Jackson inside him. He shifted a bit on the bed and squirmed a little against Jackson’s hands and his still eagerly working mouth. 

“Fuck me.” 

Jackson pulled away from Isaac’s ass, straightening up his back. He smiled and cupped his fingers around Isaac’s balls. He rested his thumb against Isaac’s hole and applied just a small amount of pressure. 

“You’re ready?” 

Isaac moaned affirmatively. 

Letting go of Isaac’s balls, Jackson sucked two fingers into his mouth before pressing them against Isaac’s hole. With minimal effort, he slipped one inside. 

Isaac’s dick twitched in response and he inhaled deeply. 

Jackson soon pushed in his other spit-slicked finger. This caused a sharper breath to pass through Isaac’s clenched teeth. 

Responding to the sound, Jackson slowly removed his fingers and leaned over to grab a bottle of lube out of his bedside table. As relaxed and aroused as Isaac was, Jackson still had work to do to make his passage ready for his dick. 

After covering his fingers generously with lube, he continued fingering Isaac. The soft sounds coming out of Isaac, as well as his increasing movement against Jackson’s hand told Jackson that Isaac was now much more thoroughly prepared to be fucked. 

As he’d been readying Isaac, Jackson had also been fondling himself as well. So, once Isaac was ready to go, Jackson was too. 

Removing his fingers from Isaac’s ass, Jackson slathered some more lube on his hard cock. He then gently pressed the tip inside Isaac and, with his hand on Isaac’s hip, he slowly sheathed his dick in his hole. 

Isaac shuddered slightly once Jackson’s groin was flush with his cheeks. He was so deep. It felt so good. 

Once he had adjusted to the feeling of fullness inside him (which didn’t take too long since Jackson had spent plenty of time making sure he was ready), Isaac began to move back and forth on Jackson’s dick. Jackson moved along with him; he loved the sight of Isaac’s hole stretching around his cock and making it disappear. It also felt amazing; burying it in that warm, tight, intimate space. 

Still holding Isaac’s hips, Jackson started fucking him harder. Isaac had raised himself up on his hands; his back was now a flat plane in front of Jackson. 

The room was filled with their panting breaths and their sporadic grunts, moans, and whimpers. Then, there was a sudden thunk. 

As their pace had continued to quicken, Jackson had accidentally thrust into Isaac so hard that the young man was launched into the wall in front of them. The contact between his head and that immovable surface was responsible for that sudden thud. 

Isaac grunted, more startled than hurt. 

Jackson, who had immediately stopped moving once the incident had occurred, couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He reached forward and gently touched Isaac’s head. “Are you okay?” he asked through barely muffled bouts of laughter. 

Isaac chuckled a little too. Perhaps this was one of the risks one took when having sex with a blindfold, he thought. Either way, he wasn’t hurt and there was nothing he could do but laugh at something like that. 

Pulling off the scarf that up until then had still been covering his eyes, Isaac turned around to face Jackson. 

The two smiled at each other and then shared a kiss. The kiss quickly intensified, their passions reigniting. 

Isaac eventually lowered himself to the bed again, though he lay on his back this time. Jackson didn’t hesitate to lie down with him (on top of him, more specifically). Isaac bent his legs at the knee and wrapped them around Jackson. 

The boys continued to kiss and touch each other. Their bodies both radiated heat. They could both feel that warmth inside themselves as well. 

Jackson kissed and lapped at Isaac’s neck, which made Isaac deliriously aroused. He reached between their bodies until his hand found Jackson’s dick. He pushed it back towards his hole before taking his own dick in hand. He then began stroking it as best he could with Jackson on top of him. 

Reluctantly, Jackson pulled himself away from the now wet, flushed area at Isaac’s neck. He sat back on his heals and lined his dick up with Isaac’s hole. With relative ease, he was buried balls deep in Isaac once more and was able to continue fucking him. Jackson held onto Isaac’s legs, just behind his knees, and gently pushed them towards Isaac’s chest. This allowed him to thrust deeper into his willing and eager partner. 

They got a regular rhythm going and Jackson leaned down as best he could to give Isaac a kiss. He let go of Isaac’s legs in the process and they naturally relaxed around his sides. 

Jackson felt himself getting close. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Isaac was hard again and stroking his dick. Jackson assumed, therefore, that it wouldn’t be long till Isaac was cumming for the second time that night. Jackson straightened back up on his knees and took a hold of Isaac’s legs again. He then began to quicken his pace, pumping in and out of Isaac’s hole, as he built himself up to what would surely be a spectacular orgasm. 

Jackson licked his lips. His breaths were coming sporadically and were sharp and short. His fingers pressed into Isaac’s meaty thighs. 

A few more thrusts was all it took before Jackson was shooting his load into Isaac. He shuddered and shook. His abs tightened and his back jerked with each spurt. Once all that had stopped, he let out a shaky breath and collapsed onto Isaac. 

He lay there for a second as he came down from the ecstatic high of his climax. One of Isaac’s arms was slightly crushed for the moment beneath Jackson’s hot, sweaty body. Once Jackson had relaxed and become aware of the fact that Isaac hadn’t cum yet, he shifted slightly so that he was just leaning against Isaac’s side, only slightly on top of him. 

After Jackson had moved over, Isaac was able to stroke his dick again. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling in his genitals and the memory of all that had just happened. He reached his other hand down to fondle his balls. He even slipped a finger down to his ass and pressed against the puckered rim of his hole. 

Isaac’s eyes flickered open briefly when he felt Jackson start to pinch and rub his nipple. All that stimulation was more than enough to throw him over the edge. He stiffened beneath Jackson’s arm while his cum bubbled out of his slit and dripped down his hand onto his stomach. A couple after shocks rippled through him before he finally stopped and his body relaxed (practically melted) into the mattress. 

Isaac looked over at Jackson, whose head was resting on his shoulder. He looking like he was asleep; his breathing was steady and shallow; his eyes were shut. Isaac smiled. 

Slowly, not wanting to disturb Jackson too much, Isaac rolled onto his side, putting his back to Jackson. His lover’s arm was still draped over him, so Isaac took a hold of his hand and pulled it against his chest. Jackson snuggled into Isaac’s back. 

Feeling warm, happy, and loved, Isaac smiled again as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know if he would actually fall asleep, but that didn’t matter. He was more than content just to lie there, resting, curled up with Jackson.


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac rolled over onto his back, his head resting on Jackson’s thigh, so that he could look up at him, albeit a bit awkwardly. “I liked the first one better” he said, in regards to the movie they’d just finished watching. 

“So did I,” Jackson agreed, “I don’t even really want to watch the next one.” 

Jackson lazily tapped his fingers on Isaac’s chest. 

“What do you want to do now?” Isaac asked. 

“I could think of a few things” Jackson replied with a cheeky grin. 

Isaac chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. “How bout we do something else first?” 

“Like what?” 

“I dunno” Isaac said as he moved up into a seated position beside Jackson on the couch. “Let’s go out for a walk.” 

“Why?” Jackson whined. 

“Because it’s summer? Because it’s nice out? Because we’ve been inside too long?” Isaac pushed himself up off the couch and grabbed Jackson’s hand. “Come on.” 

The two of them threw on some shoes and headed out into the warm summer night in Beacon Hills. 

As Jackson was locking the door Isaac looked up and noticed something in the sky. “It’s a half moon” 

“I can see that” Jackson replied with attitude. 

“But can’t you feel it?” 

“Not really, no.” Jackson knew that Isaac was referring to the impact the moon had on them because they were werewolves. The full moons were the most powerful and had the greatest effect on them. Half moons then, Jackson supposed, would have about half as much of an influence over their inner wolves. He was somewhat sceptical about that though. 

“You should practice controlling your transformations.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “I really don’t feel like doing that right now.” Being a werewolf was a lot more work than Jackson had imagined. Training his body to adapt to his new abilities was a lot more challenging than training for lacrosse or the swim team. Although, like it or not, the ‘practice makes perfect’ adage certainly applied in both areas. 

“You have to practice if you want to be able to control yourself during the next full moon. I’d rather not have to chain you up every time.” 

Jackson preferred not to be chained up too and he knew that Isaac was right. He did want to get better at controlling himself and mastering the change. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially not Isaac, because he lost control. Beyond that, he also had a feeling he could enjoy the full moon a whole lot more if he were able to keep his wits about him. To do all that though, he’d need to practice. And so, reluctantly, Jackson agreed to do some late night practicing with Isaac. 

Knowing that they needed to go somewhere relatively private to do their wolfy transformations, Jackson and Isaac headed into the woods. 

Isaac found them a nice spot with lots of direct moonlight. He sat down in the middle of the clearing and asked Jackson to join him. They’d just be starting small, and so, could be more comfortable sitting on the ground than awkwardly standing about. 

Jackson arranged himself in front of Isaac and waited for him to begin the lesson. 

“Claws,” Isaac said, letting his pop out from the tips of his fingers. “Start with that.” 

Jackson splayed his fingers out and tried to will his claws into appearing. 

Nothing happened. 

“You know how you can feel the power within you, that animal inside you?” Isaac asked. “Feel it in your finger tips and let it out there, but only there.” 

Jackson scrunched up his face at Isaac. While he could understand what his friend was saying, his words did little to help Jackson figure out _how_ to actually release his claws. Then again, Isaac’s advice wasn’t so different from the metaphors that came up in Jackson’s usual sports training. As an athlete he’d learned to break through walls of exhaustion and resistance; how to channel his strength in a single hit, kick, or throw; how to cut through the water with his body; and how to envision the things he wanted to achieve. Perhaps werewolf training really wasn’t so different. 

Closing his eyes, Jackson tried to concentrate on the power within him. He could feel the animal clawing faintly inside his chest. He imagined it was bound and trapped beneath his skin. He then pictured letting it bear its claws through his own finger tips. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it had worked; he could feel it. When he did open his eyes, Jackson saw his long, wolfy nails jutting out over the soft pads of his fingers. He looked up at Isaac, who was smilingly back at him. 

“That took _way_ too much effort” Jackson complained. He knew that in any situation where he actually needed to have his claws out that he certainly wouldn’t have time to go through all that visualization. 

“It’ll get easier. But that’s why you need to practice.” 

Jackson sighed a breath out his nostrils and shook his head. Being a werewolf was a lot more work than he had thought it would be. 

“Now pull them back in again” Isaac said, already moving on to the next step. Transforming, after all, was only half the challenge. One also had to know how to return to normal again. 

Retracting his claws was surprisingly easier than extending them. He just visualized pulling them back and somehow it happened. 

Isaac had Jackson extend and retract his claws several times before taking things up another notch. 

Right before Jackson’s eyes, Isaac completed his full werewolf transformation. Because he was in a non-threatening situation and only under a half moon, Isaac had no trouble at all controlling the change and staying lucid. 

“Now you” Isaac said, though his voice was slightly different now that his body and mouth had altered to fit his new form. “It’s just like the claws only…more.” 

Jackson was slightly nervous to attempt a full change. He hadn’t done one since the last full moon and was afraid of losing control again if he did go full werewolf. However, despite his nerves, he trusted and felt safe with Isaac. So long as he was there, it would all be alright. 

Completing a full transformation was less challenging than just letting out his nails. It was a total rather than a restricted release. It’s much easier to pour out a full bucket of water than it is to spill no more than a single drop. All or nothing; the extremes were always easiest. 

Once Jackson let the wolf inside him take over, he struggled to keep himself composed and to prevent his animalistic side from overwhelming his every thought and action. 

Jackson scrambled quickly to his feet. He felt so much energy and power coursing through his veins. He wanted to run; he wanted to tear into something (or someone) and put all his strength to good use. A part of him knew that he was supposed to stay calm. He tried to hold onto that piece of himself, but that was easier said than done. 

When Isaac saw Jackson transform and then leap up, he knew exactly what his friend was feeling. He also knew that Jackson was likely struggling to stay in control. Assuming this, Isaac stood and gently took a hold of Jackson’s arm. He felt Jackson tense and try to pull his arm out of his grasp. The wolf probably didn’t like Isaac’s actions and either took them as a threat or else as an irksome attempt at confining it. Once the wolf was free, being trapped again was something it would try to avoid at all costs. 

Isaac gripped Jackson’s bicep tighter and tried to capture his friend’s attention. “Jackson. Jackson.” He made soft shushing sounds trying to calm the beast that was taking over his lover. “Look at me.” Isaac tried to catch Jackson’s eye. Once he did, he attempted to maintain and strengthen that connection. “You can do this. Just breathe and look at me.” Isaac let himself change back to his normal form. He knew it was a risk and that it put him at a disadvantage to Jackson in his current state, but Isaac thought it might help Jackson take control again it the human side of him could connect with the human side of Isaac. They had, after all, formed quite a bond with one another. 

Isaac locked eyes with Jackson and cupped his other hand around the side of Jackson’s head. “Stay with me, Jackson.” 

He could tell immediately when Jackson had regained control. His eyes lost their feral edge; his body relaxed; his breathing slowed. 

Isaac smiled at him. “Try to remember how you feel right now and how you got to this point. It’ll help you stay in control whenever you change.” 

Jackson felt strong and steady; powerful, yet calm. His claws were still out and he was hairier than usual. Visually, he still presented as a fully transformed werewolf. Mentally, however, he felt like himself again, only more focused and charged. The wolf inside him was no longer fighting him for dominance. Jackson was in control and he had Isaac to thank for that. 

They continued practicing for awhile longer, transforming back and forth from werewolf to human. Each time it got a little easier; each time Jackson got a little quicker at regaining his control. This practice was greatly improving his confidence in his new abilities and lessening his anxiety about the next full moon. 

In the quiet stillness of the dead of night, Isaac and Jackson eventually left the woods and went home. They walked hand-in-hand to Jackson’s house. Neither felt the need to say anything along the way. They were tired, yes, but they also simply felt relaxed and comfortable enough in each others company, and so, were content to walk in silence. 

Upon reaching Jackson’s house, the two boys went inside and climbed the stairs to Jackson’s room. He didn’t even need to formally invite or ask Isaac to spend the night. It had simply become a natural habit for the two of them to sleep together. Now and then they’d still sleep apart, but that was beginning to lose its appeal. Perhaps the fact that they were neighbours was part of what made it seem so silly to sleep in their own beds. Even when they were apart, they could still see each other and know that they were only a short distance away from each other’s warm embrace. Being that near one another all the time was a great temptation and one that was very difficult to resist. 

Isaac crawled onto Jackson’s bed and lay on his stomach after stripping to his boxers. He watched as Jackson slowly took off his own clothes and climbed in beside him. 

Jackson kissed Isaac’s shoulder then lay on his side beside him. “Thank you.” He trailed his fingers up and over the curve of Isaac’s shoulder and then down the edge of his shoulder blade. 

Isaac smiled and turned over. 

Jackson snuggled up against Isaac’s back, wrapped an arm around his chest, and intertwined their legs. 

Isaac nestled back into Jackson’s embrace. 

They closed their eyes, and then they slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac had been planning to go out, maybe go for a run, maybe go find Jackson and have some fun, but then the rain had started. It wasn’t just a simple shower either. It was a good ole, classic, summer thunderstorm. The rain poured down from the heavens. The night sky lit up with each crack of lightning and the air was filled with a constant rumble of thunder. It was fantastic, but it certainly put a damper on Isaac’s plans.

Resigning himself to staying inside, Isaac wandered up to his bedroom. Once there, he started rummaging through his closet. He was trying to find his box of comic books that he’d collected as a kid. It had been awhile since he’d read any of them and he figured it’d be a good way to pass the time that night. 

He’d just found the box and was pulling it out of the closet when he heard someone suddenly pounding at his front door. Were it not for the fact that the storm had quieted down for a moment, Isaac might not have heard the knocking. As it was, a normal knock might have gone unnoticed. Whoever it was though, was certainly doing their best to make sure Isaac heard them. Considering the urgency of the knocking and the fact that few would brave this storm just to see him, Isaac figured it had to be something important. And so, he quickly abandoned what he had been doing and went downstairs to answer the door. 

He checked the peep hole first, just in case it was someone he didn’t know or didn’t want to see, and he immediately realized that the person behind the door was neither of those things. 

He pulled the door open wide, a look of both confusion and joy on his face. “Jackson?” His friend was absolutely drenched even though he’d presumably only come from across the street. 

As soon as the door was open, Jackson crossed the threshold, moving from the wet world to the dry, and grabbed a hold of Isaac. He took his face in his hands and kissed him hard and fast. 

Isaac couldn’t hide his surprise at Jackson’s unexpectedly intense greeting. While returning the kiss, the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. He didn’t know what had stirred Jackson to come over and kiss him like that, but Isaac was more than happy to go along with it. 

Isaac wrapped his arms around Jackson and placed his hands on his back. Meanwhile, Jackson just kept his hands up around Isaac’s face and neck. 

When Jackson’s frantic passion didn’t seem to be letting up, Isaac pulled away slightly, though he did not let go of his friend. 

Jackson was still wet from the rain. It made his eyelashes stick together. The occasional bead of water would drip down from his hair, over his forehead, and leave a gentle trail down his cheek. If Isaac didn’t know better, he’d almost have thought that Jackson was crying. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, still slightly thrown off by Jackson’s behaviour. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Isaac was stunned. “What?” Despite the storm that continued to rage outside, Isaac had heard every word that had passed from Jackson’s lips. He’d heard him, but he couldn’t quite believe him. Of all the things Jackson could have said that was not one that Isaac had been expecting. He placed a hand on Jackson’s chest to stop him from diving back in for more kisses. 

“I want you to fuck me” Jackson repeated, his expression completely serious. 

“Are you sure?” In all the time they’d been having sex with each other that was the one thing they’d never done. Isaac had dreamed about it, sure, and maybe Jackson had too, but they’d never actually done it. While Isaac was certainly excited about the idea of fucking Jackson, he would only do it if he knew that was what Jackson truly wanted. 

“Im sure,” Jackson said with a nod. He was positive about what he wanted and knew that it had to happen that night. He wanted to feel all of Isaac in every possible way. He wanted him to be his first. 

Isaac said okay, closed the door, took Jackson’s hand, and led him up to his bedroom. 

They walked over to the bed, which Jackson sat on the edge of. He grabbed onto Isaac’s hips and pulled him in close. He pushed up Isaac’s shirt a bit and pressed light kisses against his stomach and along the line where his shorts met his skin. 

Isaac took off his shirt and tossed it to the side of the room. He then helped Jackson do the same. 

Jackson had noticeably calmed down now and their foreplay was beginning to feel more like it usually did. 

Jackson took a hold of the band of Isaac’s shorts and pulled them down, leaving him in nothing more than his boxers. Shifting his gaze upward, Jackson met Isaac’s eyes as he slid his hands up Isaac’s legs. He slipped them under the edge of his boxers and up to Isaac’s hips again. There, Jackson’s fingertips pressed into Isaac’s smooth skin. 

Isaac lazily ran his hand over Jackson’s head and through his wet hair. He wasn’t sure which turned him on more: getting to see Jackson like this, beautiful and vulnerable, or being touched so intimately by him. Most likely, it was a combination of both of those things that warmed him inside and out. 

Jackson moved one of his hands, which were still hidden and playing beneath Isaac’s boxers, around to the front where he could grab onto Isaac’s dick. Though his strokes were awkward given the confines of Isaac’s underwear, he still felt Isaac’s cock begin to stiffen and grow. 

When Isaac started to push down the waistband of his shorts, Jackson took the hint. He removed his hands and helped to free Isaac of the restricting garment. 

Once Isaac’s cock was free, Jackson took it into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, swirled it around the head, sucked it into his mouth and took it as deep as he could. Having had months to practice and play with Isaac, Jackson had become pretty damn good at giving a blowjob. 

Though he was thoroughly enjoying all that Jackson was doing (his hard dick was proof enough of that) Isaac wanted to shift their focus to Jackson. He wanted to touch him and make him feel good. He wanted to make sure Jackson would be ready to handle and enjoy having his dick inside him. 

Reaching a hand beneath Jackson’s chin, he gently pulled him away from his dick. “Lie back on the bed.” 

Jackson did as instructed and made himself comfortable. 

Isaac climbed up onto the mattress and moved between Jackson’s legs. He knelt there and leaned in to kiss Jackson again, while keeping one hand on the bed to maintain his balance. 

Eyes closed, their lips pressing together again and again, their hands tenderly holding and touching each other, everything else seemed to melt away. Only the occasionally loud crack of lightning could tear their thoughts away from each other for a moment. 

Leaning back, supporting himself on his elbows, Jackson watched as Isaac kissed down his chest, stomach, and all the way down to the waistband of his shorts. 

Isaac wasted no time freeing Jackson of both his shorts and his boxer briefs. There was no need for clothes at this point. 

He ran his hands slowly up and down Jackson’s thighs. 

Isaac moved up on the bed again, took Jackson’s face in his hands, and gave him one more heartfelt kiss before going back down on Jackson. 

With his eyes closed, Jackson lost himself in Isaac’s kiss. When Isaac pulled away, he jerked forward slightly, his lips not wanting to be far from Isaac’s. 

When Isaac took Jackson’s dick in his mouth, Jackson lay down completely and let his hands fall, relaxed at his sides. 

Some might say that a blowjob is a blowjob and that one warm, wet mouth is just like any other. While Jackson could somewhat agree with that, he also knew that what he felt with Isaac wasn’t the same he’d feel with just anyone. Isaac wasn’t just some warm, wet mouth to him. 

Letting go of Jackson’s now hard cock, Isaac kissed the tip of it before telling Jackson to roll over. 

Jackson again did as he was asked and presented himself to Isaac on all fours. He didn’t stay in that position long, however, because almost as soon as Isaac started eating his ass, Jackson all but collapsed into the mattress. He managed to keep his butt in the air with some help from Isaac, but his chest was now pressed against the bed and his face was half-buried in a pillow, which did little to smother his soft whimpering and moaning. 

Jackson had given Isaac a rimjob several times over the course of their relationship, but he’d never been on the receiving end of one before. He’d assumed it was something that felt good, Isaac had said as much, but he’d had no idea it would feel _this_ good. 

Isaac’s tongue lapped up, down, and around Jackson’s hole as he casually stroked Jackson’s dick with his free hand. It brought him great joy to hear the little noises coming out of Jackson and to feel him rocking back and forth, simultaneously pumping his dick into Isaac’s hand and pushing himself back onto Isaac’s tongue. 

After a while, Isaac decided it was time to really start preparing Jackson for the intercourse he’d asked for. He started slow, simply pressing the pad of his thumb against Jackson’s hole, not entering him, but just letting his body adjust to the feeling of something pushing there. 

Then Isaac got an idea. 

“Reach your hand back here” he told Jackson, who snaked his hand under his body and back between his legs. 

Isaac took Jackson’s hand and brought it up to his hole. “Touch yourself,” he said, “let your body relax.” Isaac thought it would be a good idea if Jackson fingered himself a bit first. Doing it to himself he’d be able to go as slow and be as gentle as he wanted. He’d be in complete control. 

Isaac helped Jackson by getting the lube and squirting some down his crack, letting it drip down over his hole. 

Jackson hesitated slightly at first, but he soon slid a now lube-slicked finger inside himself. He couldn’t go in very far from this angle, but that was okay. It gave him a tiny taste of what it would feel like to have Isaac inside him. It didn’t take long though before Jackson wanted more. He awkwardly reached back and found Isaac’s hand. All he had to do was bring Isaac’s hand up to his hole and Isaac knew what to do from there. 

Isaac swiped his finger in Jackson’s crack to get some lube on it. He then gently pressed the single digit inside him. Unlike Jackson, Isaac could bury his entire finger inside that hole. He did so and then held it there for a moment before starting to wiggle it a little. 

Jackson let out a short, breathy moan into the pillow. The sensation of having Isaac’s finger inside him was a new and odd one, but it didn’t hurt. In fact, with Isaac rubbing his thumb around the outside of his hole at the same time, it actually felt rather good. 

With the addition of more lube, one finger gave way to two as Isaac took his time preparing Jackson and making sure that he was comfortable. 

Although Jackson was appreciating Isaac’s careful and sensual foreplay, though he didn’t want to rush things, he was getting impatient. Reaching back again, he eased Isaac’s fingers out and pushed his hand away. Jackson then flipped over onto his back. He wanted to be able to see Isaac when they took things to the next level. 

He was struck for a moment by a swell of emotions when he looked at Isaac. His lips and cheeks were flushed; his skin seemed to glow whenever lightning illuminated the sky; there was a sharp clarity and focus in his eyes, his eyes which connected with Jackson’s and seemed to say so much; he looked absolutely beautiful. 

Three words were practically buzzing on Jackson’s tongue, but before he could give voice to them, his lips were locked with Isaac’s and he lost himself in kisses one more time. 

Jackson held onto Isaac, one hand on either side of his neck. He pulled them apart just mere inches. 

“You’re sure?” Isaac breathed. 

Jackson nodded in reply and sealed his answer with a kiss. 

Isaac reached for the lube again and slathered a generous amount on his dick. He then resituated himself between Jackson’s legs. He cupped his hands behind the backs of Jackson’s knees and pushed them up towards his chest. Isaac then leaned into him and reached down to line his cock up with Jackson’s hole. He pushed the head in with his thumb and slowly eased in deeper. 

Jackson breathed deep through his clenched teeth. Thanks to Isaac’s thorough preparation of his ass, the intrusion didn’t hurt very much. It was still a very overwhelming and new experience though. However, this was what he’d wanted, to feel Isaac inside him, to share in this most physically intimate forms of interaction. 

Going in so gradually had taken a concentrated effort, but Isaac knew it was worth it. Once he had sheathed his cock all the way inside Jackson, he crumbled down on top of him, swearing as he fell. He was so tight. Isaac had never had such a vice-like grip on his dick before. It was incredible. 

With his head on Jackson’s shoulder, Isaac tried to stay still and give them both a chance to get used to the new sensations they were feeling. 

It was Jackson who started moving first. He began shifting his ass around, grinding it into Isaac, trying to get things going. 

Isaac kissed Jackson again as he started thrusting his hips back and forth, building up a steady rhythm. 

Jackson let his legs open more and fall down around either side of Isaac. He touched Isaac’s chest, his arms, his back. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he didn’t want to stop touching this young man with whom he felt so incredibly connected. Touching and kissing; he wanted to do it all; he wanted to feel everything, to remember every sensation, to memorize and devour every inch of Isaac’s body. 

Isaac pushed up off of Jackson and sat back on his heels. He managed to keep the top half of his dick inside Jackson; he used his fingers to help keep it pressed down and keep it from popping out. With his other hand he took a hold of Jackson’s cock. 

Being stroked and fucked simultaneously was driving Jackson wild. The angle and depth at which Isaac’s dick was moving inside him made him feel incredibly aroused and close to climax. Jackson’s cock was rock-hard and he felt like he would burst any second now. 

His mind had gone blank. All there was was his dick and Isaac’s and the remarkable sensations his body was experiencing. 

Jackson swatted Isaac’s hand off his dick and began to pump it earnestly himself. 

Isaac leaned up, steadied himself on Jackson’s legs, and increased his pace again. He bucked his hips, filling Jackson fully with all he had to give. 

Jackson squeezed his free hand around Isaac’s, practically crushing his fingers. 

Seconds later, Jackson was shooting his load. Cum splattered across his stomach and chest. His eyes closed; his hips jerked uncontrollably; his entire body was trembling beneath Isaac. Time stopped. The world disappeared. The storm was silenced. Though it lasted only a few seconds, Jackson was consumed by warmth and pleasure; it was ecstasy. 

Eventually he came to his senses again, though occasional spasms continued to pulse through him for the next minute or two. 

At some point during Jackson’s orgasmic blackout, Isaac had cum as well. 

When Jackson finally opened his eyes again, Isaac was smiling down at him. He then leaned down and gave him a sweet, happy kiss. 

Isaac ran a hand from Jackson’s temple up and over his head, through his rain and sweat-dampened hair. He couldn’t stop smiling. Jackson, on the other hand, though he looked content, had a slightly more serious look on his face. Isaac didn’t pay it much notice though. He was too caught-up in his own after sex bliss. He laughed slightly as he trailed his fingers in and around the mess on Jackson’s stomach and chest. 

Jackson pushed himself up off the mattress and knelt in front of Isaac. He laced his fingers behind Isaac’s head and looked purposefully into his shining blue-green eyes. 

“I love you, Isaac Lahey.” He spoke those words with conviction. 

Isaac’s eyebrows shot up, but before he could say anything, Jackson was kissing him again. Their lips pressed together firmly. This wasn’t just a kiss. No, not a hot and horny embrace. It was a promise that Jackson’s words were true. 

Jackson lay back down again and pulled Isaac with him. 

They both lay on their sides. Isaac’s chest hugged tight against Jackson’s back. He wrapped an arm around his chest. Jackson took his hand. 

Snuggling in close, bringing his mouth near Jackson’s ear, Isaac whispered “I love you too.” 

Jackson closed his eyes. His chest felt unbearably tight. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d have fallen in love with Isaac Lahey and that Isaac would love him back. 

He should have been overjoyed, smitten and warm in his lover’s embrace. That was how Isaac was feeling. But Jackson’s happiness was overshadowed by a painful truth. What they’d started would have to end. The fact that they’d now professed their love for each other almost made things worse. 

Jackson opened his eyes again and watched as the rain streaked down the window. The storm raged on, filling the room with the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. Jackson lay there silently, consumed by his thoughts. He couldn’t stop tears from filling his eyes and dripping down his face to the pillow beneath him. He could feel Isaac breathing slowly behind him, his body relaxed. He was glad that Isaac wouldn’t see him like this; he was glad that at least one of them would get some sleep that night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson woke up several times the next morning. He’d wake up next to Isaac, sharing Isaac’s bed, and he’d close his eyes and go back to sleep again. He’d wake up and hear Isaac softly breathing beside him, his heartbeat slow, and he’d close his eyes and go back to sleep again. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want this moment to end. He wasn’t ready to leave yet. 

When Isaac eventually woke up, he was surprised to find Jackson still asleep beside him. He wasn’t used to being up before Jackson. And so, he figured he’d take advantage of the situation and go make some breakfast for the two of them. 

He popped some bread in the toaster and poured a couple glasses of orange juice. 

While he was waiting for the toast to be ready, Isaac paced around the living room. 

As he walked by the front window, he noticed something different outside. The sight stopped him in his tracks and made him forget all about breakfast. 

After the initial moment of shock passed, Isaac bounded up the stairs and into his room. 

“Why is there a for sale sign in front of your house?” 

Jackson was awake again and had heard what Isaac said, but he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face reality. 

“Jackson!” Isaac yelled, though he stayed where he was, only a few feet in the room. 

Jackson sighed and swore under his breath knowing that he couldn’t avoid the conversation forever. He still wasn’t ready to face Isaac though, and so, he kept his back to him as he stayed lying in bed. 

“We’re moving” he said quietly, though loud enough for Isaac to hear. 

“Why? Where?” 

“My dad got a new job...in London.” 

“London?” he asked, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. “London, England?” 

Jackson nodded, not thinking about whether Isaac would be able to see the gesture considering he still had his back to him. “They told me last night.” 

Suddenly the pieces clicked into place. It all made sense. 

“Oh my God,” Isaac said, more stunned than anything, “That’s why you...last night?” He’d known that something was off about Jackson the night before, and not just because it was the first time he’d ever said he wanted to bottom for Isaac. He’d seemed so worked up when he’d first arrived. It was also the first time he’d said I love you. Now that Isaac knew the reason why Jackson had done and said the things he had, the previous night’s events were given an all new meaning. 

Isaac stumbled back against the wall. “Oh, Jackson...” was all he could say. He slid down the smooth surface till he sat on the floor; his head fell into his hands. 

Jackson finally pushed himself up off the bed, pulled on his discarded boxer briefs, and went to sit beside Isaac. 

Sitting there together, neither of them said anything for a bit. Isaac was still processing the fact that Jackson was moving to a different country and that that would surely end this unexpected, though passionate and genuine relationship they’d built. In truth, Jackson still hadn’t fully accepted the reality of things yet either. 

“You could come with me” Jackson said, finally breaking the silence. 

“No, I can’t.” Isaac wished that wasn’t the case, but, no matter how much he wanted to stay with Jackson, he knew he couldn’t leave Beacon Hills, not now anyway. 

“Why not? Your family is gone and so are half your friends. Scott will be fine. Derek doesn’t seem to give a shit about anybody most of the time. I’m the one you spend the most time with these days. You should come with me.” 

Isaac was somewhat hurt by Jackson’s words. He knew that his family was gone. Hell, Jackson had technically been the one responsible for the death of Isaac’s father. These were facts and memories that Isaac was painfully aware of. 

He also knew that Erica and Boyd, two of his closest friends, had been missing for over a month. He’d been kicking himself for not doing more to try to find them. 

Jackson was probably right about Scott too. Although Isaac and Scott had grown closer, Scott had other friends, people he cared about more than Isaac. 

And as for Derek, Isaac knew that he did care for his pack; he just wasn’t always great at showing it. 

So, while Isaac knew that all Jackson had said was true, it still stung to hear how easily Jackson had rhymed off those things. He was basically just reminding Isaac how limited and fragile all his relationships were. Being with Jackson and bonding with the others, for the first time in a long time, made Isaac feel like he wasn’t alone anymore. But here was Jackson, preparing to leave and more or less saying that Isaac would have no one without him. He wasn’t sure which scared him most: the idea of agreeing with Jackson and leaving everything else behind, or the thought of letting Jackson go only to realize that he’d been right. 

Although his heart was torn, his decision was surprisingly easy. “I can’t leave without knowing what happened to Boyd and Erica.” Even if it turned out that they were fine and had simply moved on without him, he needed to know. He wouldn’t be able to leave without that closure. “Could you leave if Lydia and Danny were missing? Just pack up and move without saying goodbye?” 

Jackson sighed. He knew what Isaac was saying and he could sympathize. Yet, selfishly, he still would have loved for Isaac to come with him to England. 

“You could stay here.” Isaac suggested, expecting he knew what Jackson would say. Yet, even though he’d anticipated the answer, he couldn’t help but feel hurt again when Jackson replied with a curt, “No.” 

Isaac didn’t have the energy to question him further. He didn’t feel like arguing, and he knew that it would only cause him more pain if they got into a fight. 

When Jackson had first been told the news the night before, he’d momentarily considered the idea of staying behind in Beacon Hills. Yet, as much as he didn’t want to leave Isaac, he knew staying wasn’t a realistic option. His parents would never let him, and even if they did, how was he supposed to live and survive on his own? It was strange enough that Isaac did that. But such a life was not for Jackson. Independence was great, but he couldn’t support himself and his parents wouldn’t just give him money and a house to live in on his own. Deep down, he wouldn’t have wanted to live that way anyways, even if it did mean that he could stay with Isaac. 

As soon as Jackson had found out they were moving, he’d known that things between him and Isaac would have to end. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay and he assumed that Isaac wouldn’t want to leave. It was in realizing that, in acknowledging the inevitable conclusion of their relationship that Jackson had decided to ask Isaac to do the one thing they hadn’t done before. Jackson had thought and fantasized about the idea in the past, but he’d always assumed that there’d be time for them to do it in the future. But now that he’d be leaving, he knew their time together was limited. He didn’t want to leave without having had the experience of having Isaac inside him. This relationship that they’d formed had burned hot and fast and though it was unexpected and doomed for extinction, it meant a great deal to Jackson and always would. He didn’t want to regret not having experienced every kind of intimacy with Isaac. Regardless of if Jackson ever had a relationship with another guy again he knew that he wanted Isaac to be his first in as many ways as possible. So, even though he knew they would have to say goodbye, he was glad to have at least one more amazing memory to take with him. 

As the two of them sat beside each other, their backs against the wall, Jackson took Isaac’s hand in his own. Neither of them knew what else to say. The silence wasn’t awkward, but it was sad. Both of them were lost in thought, already beginning to mourn their expected loss. 

***** 

The Whittemore house sold surprisingly fast. Even if it hadn’t though, the Whittemores had every intention of being in London by September first. This meant that Jackson and Isaac would only have a couple more weeks together before they had to say goodbye. 

They spent much of their time together during those two weeks, though things weren’t nearly as playful or steamy as they so often had been in the past. They would lie together and kiss and touch each other, but their affection was more subdued. It wasn’t that their feelings for each other had changed; it was just that Jackson’s impending departure cast a dark cloud on their time together. Neither of them was really in the mood for laughter and lovemaking. 

Despite it all, they’d managed to have a bit of fun while Isaac was helping Jackson pack. Isaac enjoyed going through Jackson’s things and teasing him about some of the items he found. 

“Why do you own like fifteen scarves, Jackson?” 

Most of the time Jackson would just respond by throwing something at him, but sometimes he’d end up getting tackled to the ground or onto the bed. Jackson would poke and tickle him and they’d laugh together, forgetting for a moment about everything else. They might sneak in a kiss or two as well before they both remembered what they were doing and lost a hold of that brief moment of happiness. 

In the days leading up to the move, Jackson said his goodbyes to his friends, to Danny and Lydia. Danny gave him a hug; Lydia cried and kissed him on the cheek. He would miss both of them very much. They both promised to keep in touch with him, but Jackson wouldn’t hold them to that. They were teenagers, after all, and all with busy, chaotic lives. Realistically, he knew that their friendships wouldn’t stay the same. He knew they’d be fine without him and that he’d make new friends in England, but that didn’t make saying goodbye any easier. 

Before leaving, he’d also talked to Derek. His alpha gave him some tips on how to control himself and survive as a werewolf in London. Jackson was nervous about being on his own, especially for the next full moon, but Isaac gave him confidence that he would be alright. He’d just have to try to remember what he’d learned from Derek and Isaac. He had a feeling that Isaac’s lessons, the moment they’d shared in the woods during the half-moon, would be the real key to his survival. 

While Jackson was busy saying his goodbyes and packing his things, Isaac renewed his efforts on finding Erica and Boyd. He couldn’t track them, but he searched anyway. He found a few leads now and then, but so far, had found no concrete answers about where they had gone or what had happened to them. 

***** 

Unsurprisingly, the boys were together during Jackson’s last night in Beacon Hills. They didn’t have sex, neither of them was up for that, but they were together, one last time; needless to say, neither of them got very much sleep that night. 

Even though they’d been anticipating the moving day for close to two weeks, it was still incredibly difficult for both of them once that day finally arrived. 

Half of the Whittemores’ things had already been shipped to London and the rest would be heading there soon. Mr. Whittemore had flown out a week earlier so that he could start sorting things out on that end. Jackson and his mother would be catching a flight later that afternoon, something both boys were painfully aware of. 

Sitting on the curb in front of Isaac’s house, Jackson and Isaac watched as the movers finished loading everything into the van. 

“I still can’t believe this is really happening” Isaac said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. 

“I know.” 

“I’m gonna wake up tomorrow and expect to see you, only to realize that I won’t be able to.” 

“I’m sorry” Jackson replied after a brief delay. He wasn’t sure which was more upsetting: knowing that Isaac would have to wake up without him or knowing that _he_ would have to wake up without Isaac. 

Isaac found himself suddenly getting incredibly choked up and unable to speak. He’d come to rely on Jackson’s presence, his love, and companionship. He wasn’t ready to lose that; he wasn’t sure he’d ever be. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hung his head between them. 

Jackson laid his hand on Isaac’s head; his thumb and fingers gently moving back and forth along Isaac’s scalp, beneath his short, wavy hair. 

Sitting there, both Jackson and Isaac found themselves reflecting on just how far they’d come together over the last few months. 

It had all started with a rave; a single dance, with Erica in the middle; an unexpected kiss. That was all it had taken to set them down this wild and wonderful path. 

The first time they’d had sex together had been rough, thoroughly unplanned, and initiated in the heat of the moment. It was certainly memorable, though by no means was it the best time they’d had together. 

After that, they’d both thought that their relationship would have to end before it had even begun. The kanima had been a danger to both of them. Jackson’s fate had been sealed, or so it had seemed. However, things took a surprising turn, a few, actually, and in the end, the kanima was no more, and Jackson the werewolf had risen from its ashes. Jackson had “died” twice during that whole debacle and had ultimately been saved by Lydia and the love she had for him. All of it combined had almost been too much for Isaac to handle; it was an emotional rollercoaster, and one that he couldn’t remember buying a ticket for. 

But Jackson survived and, despite the odds, he and Isaac were given a second chance to explore their feelings for each other, and explore them they did. 

They’d spent much of the summer together. They’d survived a full moon and trained together to improve Jackson’s skills and control. They’d gone away to Jackson’s lake house for a few days. They’d spent time getting to know each other really well, both physically and otherwise. Some might have said that their relationship had developed quickly, but to them it had felt natural. Though no one would have guessed it, Jackson and Isaac had formed an incredible and intimate bond. They’d fallen in love with each other. These two boys who’d lived across the street from each other for so long had somehow, finally, been brought together and managed to form a true and heartfelt connection with one another. 

Perhaps it was fate, but if it was, then that fate had turned cruel, as she was now forcing them to say goodbye. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” Jackson could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke those words. He was going to miss a lot once he got to England. He’d miss Lydia and Danny; he’d miss his old house; he’d miss the lake house; hell, he’d even miss Beacon Hills. But he’d make new friends; he’d have a new house; and he’d get used to London. But Isaac, and what he had with Isaac, would be a lot harder to replace. 

They’d briefly entertained the idea of trying the long-distance relationship thing, but they both knew it wouldn’t work, for pretty much the same reason Jackson didn’t expect Danny and Lydia to keep in touch with him. They were teenage boys; neither of them could commit to staying in touch regularly. With school and sports, not to mention all the crazy drama that seemed to come up in Beacon Hills, how could they possibly find the time to sit down and email each other or to Skype? Neither of them thought it would work and rather than make promises they couldn’t keep, they just decided to be honest with each other and try to let go. 

From across the street, Mrs. Whittemore called out to Jackson that it was time to leave. 

Isaac’s head shot up and an involuntary whimper escaped him. He looked at Jackson and saw his own sorrowful expression reflected there. Both of them were on the verge of tears and not for the first time either. 

Jackson stood up and pulled Isaac with him. 

They immediately wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their bodies together in a tight embrace. 

“I don’t want to let go,” Isaac said, no longer able to stop himself from crying. 

Jackson leaned back slightly, though just enough so he could take Isaac’s face in his hands and kiss him one more time. Isaac’s tear-stained cheeks were wet beneath Jackson’s thumbs. 

They lingered in that kiss, pressing their lips together, not wanting it to be their last, but knowing that it would be. 

When finally their lips were parted, Isaac stole another quick peck. They then rested their foreheads together and tried to savour that moment. 

Neither of them could bring themselves to say goodbye. It felt too final. Even though they didn’t believe there was any real chance they’d be together again, they couldn’t actually say the word. 

Knowing it had to be done, Jackson pulled away. They couldn’t prolong this anymore. He untangled himself from Isaac’s embrace, turned his back, crossed the street, and got in the car. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. 

He looked out the window and watched Isaac as they drove away. Mrs. Whittemore didn’t need to ask Jackson why he was crying; she understood and felt sorry that her son had to feel such pain. 

When Jackson had walked away, Isaac hadn’t known where to look. He didn’t want to watch Jackson leave, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to look away either. Anywhere he would have turned would have reminded him of Jackson. So, though he was emotionally overwhelmed, Isaac somehow managed to watch as the Whittemores drove away, leaving him, once again, all alone. 

He held his hands up to his eyes, sobbing quietly. Isaac knew that the only way he’d be able to get over Jackson or to deal with the fact that he was gone would be through distraction. He’d have to refocus his life on other things and try not to think too much about what he had lost. 

The first thing he would do was go after Boyd and Erica. He had to find them. Fortunately, he’d realized the day before that many of the clues he’d found seemed to be leading him towards an old, abandoned bank on the outskirts of town. He figured that he may as well go there and see what he could find. It’d have to wait until tomorrow though, because he knew that he was in no shape to make the trip and face whatever was out there so soon after Jackson left. He needed to take the rest of the day, the whole night too, to wallow in the heartache caused by Jackson’s absence. 

Turning back to his own house, Isaac suddenly realized that he might not be able to live there anymore. There were too many memories there, as well as the constant reminder of Jackson starring him in the face from across the road. Perhaps he could move in with Derek. That could work, but it could also wait until tomorrow. Tonight he would sleep in his own bed. The way he was feeling, he knew he needed to be alone for a while. 

Going inside, Isaac walked up to his room. Already, memories of Jackson in his house, in his bed, were playing through his mind. 

When he entered his room, he realized there was something on his bed, something with a note. He picked up the note first, more tears already falling from his eyes. “Wear it for me” was all it said. Though he was crying, Isaac couldn’t help but laugh. Jackson had left him a scarf. Not just any scarf though, but the one they’d used together one night for a bit of fun. 

He picked it up and held it up to his face. Jackson’s scent was embedded in the fabric. 

“You asshole” Isaac coughed through laughter and tears. Now no matter where he went, he would always have this reminder of Jackson. He was glad for it though, truly, because he didn’t want to forget. Although he’d have to move on, he would always remember the summer they’d spent together. He’d remember the relationship they’d formed, the intimate moments they’d shared, the touch of his skin, and the taste of his lips. What they’d had was real and it was certainly something worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, do not fret, for the story is not quite over yet! (forgive my unintentional rhyming)  
> While this is the end of this part of the series, I do intend on writing two more chapters for a third part, an epilogue, of sorts.
> 
> As always, I thank you for reading my story and for being so patient and supportive. xo
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome. :)


End file.
